Lost and Found
by SinisterChic
Summary: I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. BS, AX, AC, DC, and maybe FW
1. Smiles and Tears

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 1- Smiles and Tears

Buffy smiled when she gazed upon the crater that used to be Sunnydale. Peace had washed over her. The battle was over and there was finally a chance to rest. 

She smiled when she ordered hot cocoa at a rest stop, nine hours later. She savored the rich chocolatey goodness, wishing she had squishy little marshmallows to plop into it. 

She smiled when she 'accidentally' stumbled upon Passions while channel surfing at the hotel. She watched the whole thing, her attention glued, despite that she had no idea who Eve, Theresa, Julian, Tabitha, or Ethan were. The story made no sense, and the acting was pathetic, but Buffy enjoyed it anyway. 

She smiled when she bought The Sex Pistols and The Ramones at Media Play. Hey, they were on sale. It was good to have a variety of musical exposure. 

She smiled when she saw Billy Idol on the cover of a magazine. The supermarket cashier had looked at her funny when she mumbled, "Damn poser."

In Rome, she smiled when she saw a tourist wearing a black leather coat. She had even complimented him about it. 

Six months and not once had she cried. 

"Buffy, what is this?"

"Huh?"

Dawn held up the bucket of spicy buffalo wings. She arched an eyebrow.

"Dinner," her sister simply answered. 

Putting the carton down, Dawn sighed. "Buffy, I know you miss him, but I'm getting worried."

Buffy opened the cupboard. She got down two plates. "Don't you like spicy chicken?"

"That's so not the point here. Buffy, you need to stop."

The slayer feigned ignorance. "Stop what?"

Dawn swept a hand around the small kitchen. "This. Whatever this is you are doing."

Buffy placed the plates on their round table. She supplemented it with cloth napkins. "Dawn . . ." 

"We can talk about it," Dawn offered. "We can grieve together."

"I don't need to grieve," Buffy said. 

"Oh really? What do you need to do? Eat his favorite food? Watch his favorite shows and movies? Listen to his choice of music? Next thing you know I'll catch you smoking Marlboros." 

Dawn was caught off guard when Buffy spun around to face her. She had expected a frown, anger maybe, or even tears. Instead there was the smile. The smile that she just couldn't get Buffy to shed. 

"The thought of him makes me happy. I see things so clearly now. As if a veil has been lifted from my eyes. He set us free, Dawnie," Buffy told her. "I don't need to cry."

Buffy went over and grabbed the container of chicken. She opened it, taking a moment to sniff the salivating aroma. Then she brought it over to the table and selected pieces to put on the plates. The entire time Dawn watched her with amazement. This display didn't make sense to her, but she knew somewhere in Buffy-logic it did. 

Buffy had loved Spike and she was dealing the only way she knew how. 

***********************

Angel didn't visit Cordy as often as he used to. He was extremely busy running Wolfram and Hart but that wasn't the real reason. The truth was that it hurt too much. Each time he saw her it got a little harder to bear. There never was any change. The probability that she might not wake up was high. 

This morning Angel felt the odd compellation to see her. He needed someone to confide in and he wanted it to be her, even if she couldn't give feedback. 

The infirmary ward was quiet. Too quiet. He glanced into the rooms as he passed. Most of them were empty, bare rooms with unused equipment. 

He rounded the corner. He abruptly stopped in his tracks. 

"What are you doing here, Eve?" Angel demanded. 

She smiled at him. That smile that really wasn't a smile at all. She wore a white skirt with a red button-down shirt. Silver dangly earrings adorned her lobes. She stood too close to Cordelia's room. Her proximity brought out the protective animal instinct in him. 

"I was checking up. The senior partners want to know how things are going in each department," Eve informed. 

"If you've got what you came for I suggest you leave," he growled.

Her grin widened. She glanced at the door behind her. "Easy, I'm not here to harm your little girlfriend. How is she by the way?"

"That's no concern of yours."

She made a mocking attempt at looking sympathetic. "The same, huh? I'm sorry."

"Leave," Angel ordered. 

She held out her palms. "Fine. I'm going."

He didn't move until she was out of sight. 

Angel stood in the doorway, staring at the bed. There she was, Cordelia Chase, who used to be so full of energy, now motionless and pale. He slowly closed the door and stepped inside. He went to the chair by her side and sat down. 

He slipped her hand into his. "Hi, Cord, I know I haven't been around for awhile." He sighed. "I'm feeling a little lost. Seems that Spike is the new champion. I think I might have made a huge mistake coming here."

He bowed his head, the only reply being the steady beep of the heart monitor. 

*********************

The three Scoobies gathered in the new council library. Rupert Giles, head watcher, stood at the front of the square table. Shelves of books surrounded them, a good amount but not as ample as they would have liked. He cleared his throat and glanced from Willow to Xander. 

"I received a call from Buffy today," he announced. 

Xander sat up straighter. "Buffy. How is our dear Buffy?"

"Oh, and Dawn!" Willow added. "How is Dawn?"

"Buffy assured me they are doing fine. They have run across another slayer in Rome," Giles informed. 

"Wow, two slayers in Rome," Willow said.

"They just keep popping up," Xander remarked. "It used to be demons. Now instead of them we find slayers all over the place. Although, slayers good. So um. . . finding good."

A small smile was sent his way from Willow. 

Giles just shook his head. He would never understand the way these young people thought. They babbled too much and half the things they said were irrelevant. 

"Quite," Giles found himself saying. "Buffy told me she wishes to escort the slayer here herself."

Brightness spread over the redheaded witch's face. "Oh yay!"

"The Buffsters coming for a visit. I'm thinking yay too," Xander commented. 

"I have to show her that store at the mall. The one with the clothes that are so Buffy," Willow said with excitement. 

"And the coffee shop. So better than Starbucks. She's so going to love this town."

"Except for that thing called the hellmouth." 

Xander frowned. "Oh, yeah. There's that."

Giles removed his glasses. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had given up a long time ago. There was no hope in getting them to focus when they were in these moods. 

**********************

Eve glanced around her. There was no one in sight. She faced the white wall, digging into her purse for her cell phone. She pressed in a few numbers and waited for the other end to pick up. 

After a moment she smiled. 

"Hey there, cowboy."

She paused for a moment. 

"Yeah, I gave her the good stuff. Close call, though. I was almost caught by Angel."

She listened carefully to the reply. 

"I know. I'm thinking we shouldn't risk it during active hours. It's too risky."

She nodded. "Uh huh." 

"How's our champion?"

She waited before asking, "You sure he trusts you?"

"Good." 

Laughter spilled out of her. "Later. Tonight. It'll be the best night of your life. See ya then."

Eve hang up, pocketing the phone. She continued down the hall with a very satisfied look on her face.

***********************

The dream hit suddenly. Buffy shot up in her bed. She breathed heavily, her heart pounding. She gripped the sheets tightly. 

Oh God, she thought. Oh God. 

She sprang out of bed. She went over to the window. The blinds were shut. She opened them to let the full moon's light stream into the room. 

"Buffy?"

The slayer spun. She hadn't even heard her sister enter. The sixteen-year-old stood before her wearing blue-striped pajamas. A concerned expression was on her face. 

"Are you all right?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak. And that was when it happened. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a retching sob. 

Dawn stepped forward. "Oh, Buffy. What is it?" She wrapped her arms around the older girl. 

"I saw him, Dawn. He was burning. Flames were all around him and. . ." She couldn't go any further. 

"It was just a dream."

Buffy shook her head. "Yes, it was just a dream. It wasn't slayerish or anything. But-But it is a possibility. What if-What if he really is in hell?"

"He saved the world, Buffy," Dawn pointed out. 

"So? He was still a vampire."

"He had a soul."

"Angel had a soul when I stabbed him and sent him into that Acathla vortex."

The darkness swirled around Buffy, engulfing her. She pulled away from her sister and turned toward the window again. The tears had stopped, but her cheeks were still wet. She stared up at the moon, transfixed. 

"Funny," Buffy said. "I never thought about him being in hell until now."

Dawn frowned. She looked up at the moon as well, feeling its pull. 

________________________________________________

What do you think?


	2. Failed Attempts

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

This is my attempt at making all the Buffyverse characters happy. Well, all of them except Eve. I absolutely hate Eve. 

****

Chapter 2- Failed Attempts 

Normally Buffy thought about Spike as much as possible. The dream had disturbed her, though, and she was avoiding any reminder of him like the plague. So far so good.

She was focusing on arranging their trip to Cleveland. She booked their seats, packed, called Giles, and explained the plan to Thea. 

The new slayer was hesitant. She didn't know if she wanted to go across the globe. Eventually she agreed, however, realizing she needed answers and training. Buffy understood all too well what the girl was going through. The transition into slayer-hood was confusing. It changed your whole life: physically, mentally, and even spiritually. The world turned inside-out. 

"Dawn!" Buffy called.

She made her way down the hall and stopped before the closed door on the left. She rose a hand and tapped on it. 

"Dawn?"

There was a long span of silence. 

"Dawn?" 

The door finally opened. Dawn peeked her head out. She was damp from the shower. 

"What took you so long to open the door?" Buffy demanded. 

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Impatient much. I was naked."

"You should have told me."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Have you started to pack?" Buffy asked.

"We aren't leaving for another two days," replied Dawn. 

"It is good to be prepared early."

Dawn looked at Buffy curiously. Buffy sighed. 

"So, packed?" 

"N-No."

"You don't look busy. Why don't you start now?"

Buffy didn't wait for confirmation. She turned and left for her own room. Dawn stared after her sister, furrowing her brow. 

**************************

Lindsey was waiting for her like always. He was lying in bed, naked under the covers. She had grinned with satisfaction, slipping off her clothes. Then they had wild, passionate sex.

Afterward, Eve curled up beside him, sweaty and sated. She trailed circles over his tattooed chest. 

"I better go visit our vampire soon," Lindsey said. 

She glanced up at him. "How many more times do you think it'll take before we can go to the next step of the plan?"

Lindsey pushed her gently away. He reached for his pants and pulled them on. 

"Not many," he answered. 

Eve ran her hands over his back. She leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe. "Good."

Lindsey broke away. A pout formed on Eve. 

"It's late, baby," he informed. 

"I'll have the demon attack at eleven sharp. Be sure you direct our crusader near Judson."

He gave her a quick kiss before donning his dark-blue button-down. "No worries. He'll be there." 

*********************** 

"I'll have another."

The bartender took the empty mug and went to refill it. He set it back down on the counter a short time later, rich foamy liquid to the brim. 

"Thanks, mate," the vampire remarked. 

Spike grabbed the beer and took a large gulp. He savored the taste of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. There was nothing like a beer. It was the only thing he could rely on these days. 

His eyes roamed to the mounted television overhead. The evening news was being broadcasted. The reporter said something about missing young adults.

Spike suddenly sensed movement behind him. He spun, grabbing the arm of the person before their hand could clamp down on his shoulder. He slammed the intruder's head against the bar. 

"I'm not really a touchy-feely kind of bloke," Spike said. "Appreciate if you'd keep your hands to yourself." 

"Spike, it's me."

Spike studied the man. Recognition came over his features as he took in the dark hair and Urban Cowboy getup. His grip loosened. "Oh, you." His tone wasn't malicious, just uncaring. 

Doyle, the PTB's chosen seer, straightened. He winced. "You have a good grip."

The bleached-blonde rose an eyebrow to express 'duh'. 

"Right. Vampire," Doyle stated. 

"I've been looking all over for you," Doyle went on. 

"Right," Spike muttered. He was slightly distracted by the TV. 

The news was giving more details on the disappearances. Apparently there were over fifteen cases, seemingly connected. The victims were all between the ages of fifteen and twenty-one.

". . . need to be around where I can find you."

Spike snapped his attention back to Doyle. He had missed most of what the other man had just said. 

"So, you had another one of your brilliant visions then?" Spike asked. 

"Yes. A girl is going to be attacked by something big and ugly with horns," Lindsey explained. ". . . Soon."

Spike stood. He downed one last swallow of his beer before heading toward the door. Doyle followed right behind. 

They exited. Spike walked down the abandoned sidewalk, his duster billowing behind him. "What'd the girl look like?"

The only answer he got was a groan. Spike turned. Doyle was having another vision. This one seemed nastier than any of the others before. He had sunk to his knees, palm against his forehead. The scene reminded him of his reaction with the chip. Spike wondered if it felt like his brain was being ripped out of his skull. 

The vision eased. Doyle took in a few deep breaths, collecting himself. His body was slightly trembling. 

"Those visions getting worse?" Spike inquired. 

Doyle lifted his head. His gaze was directed off into the distance. "Y-yeah."

Spike reached down, offering a hand. Doyle blinked, almost bewildered. After a moment he accepted the help. His legs were unsteady for a moment, reluctant to accept his weight. 

"What'd ya see?" 

It took a moment for Lindsey to focus. "What?"

"Vision? What did it show?"

Lindsey swallowed. "A girl," he got out. 

"Another girl." Spike frowned. "Somebody needs to teach these blond bints to stay in at night."

"She was in an alley." The dark-haired male appeared to be speaking to himself. 

"Which alley?" Spike pushed. 

"I don't know!" Lindsey growled. He backed up. 

Spike held up a hand. "All right. All right. I'll find er' without an address." 

Something didn't sit right with Spike. Doyle had never had a reaction like this to a vision-trip. He was usually coherent afterwards. And not to mention, very observant about what he had seen. He always knew exactly where the incident was supposed to take place. 

"I'll check alleys after saving the first damsel. Where was that again?" 

Doyle shook his head, clearing it. "J-Judson?"

"Right then." Spike looked at Doyle for a moment, frowning. "Judson. Got it. I'll, uh. . . I'll just go see to it then."

Spike started to walk away. He was almost a block away when he heard Lindsey say something. He looked back. 

"What was that, mate?"

"Blue dress."

"Excuse me?"

"She was wearing a blue dress. The girl in the alley."

Spike nodded. Then he continued going toward Judson.

*************************

Lindsey leaned his body against a metal dumpster. 

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. 

He closed his eyes. There was still a slight throb between them. 

What was going on? 

He opened his eyes and directed them to the darkened sky above. 

"What the hell are you doing to me!?" he exclaimed. 

______________________________________________

: ) 


	3. Life And Afterlife Sucks

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

Warning- There is bad language in this part. 

****

Chapter 3- Life . . . And Afterlife Sucks

Somehow Lindsey made it back to his apartment. In a daze, he entered his darkened home. He found Eve waiting for him on the bed. She immediately got up to meet him. 

"How'd it go, 'Doyle'?" she asked, putting her arms around him. 

Her touch made him shiver, and not in a turned on way. He disbanded her. 

"It went well," he lied. 

"What should we set lose next time? Maybe a Palara." 

The girl in the vision flashed through his brain. He shut his eyes and turned away. She was fresh in his mind. Innocent, young, and unaware of the lurking evil. Then the demon attacked. He had tasted her fear. She didn't want to die. She had a lot of things she wanted to do in life. She was engaged to be married. 

"Hey, are you all right?" 

Eve's voice hit him like ice. 

"You should go, Eve," Lindsey told her. 

She didn't answer at first. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but quickly removed it. 

"Sure," she said. "Get some rest. I think you need it. We'll meet tomorrow to discus Spike's next mission."

He didn't respond. He listened to her retreat before opening his eyes. All he saw was the shadows looming around him. Maybe Eve was right. Sleep sounded good. 

Lindsey shed his clothing and got into bed. Before drifting off he made a decision. So what if the powers wanted to get back at him with a few real visions? That didn't mean anything. He would simply ignore them. It took a lot more than that to make him moral and a dignified citizen. There were too many people to worry about. Why even bother? He only had one priority and that was himself. 

He would get back at Wolfram and Hart. Angel being the head boss was just a bonus. 

**********************

It sucked being a ghost. Her new status was boring and very frustrating. Anya was a material girl and she couldn't even touch anything. 

She watched the cashier deal out two twenties to a middle-aged customer. A sigh escaped her. She remembered the feel of the bills in her hands. The texture, the smell. . . Oh how she missed it. 

Anya knew that loitering in a Wal-Mart could lead to nothing good. It brought up too many nostalgic memories of retail. 

"Get out!" a malicious voice shouted. 

Anya glanced around. Her eyes landed on a man, maybe in his thirties. He was staring straight at her. She gaped, awed. Someone could see her!

"Hey, you can see me!?" she exclaimed. 

"Of course I can see you. Now get out," he demanded. 

"But why?"

"This is my haunt. Now get out."

Disappointment came over her. He was a ghost too. It hit her like a knife. 

"You're the ghost of Wal-Mart?" The thought of it was absurd. 

"Yes, and this place isn't big enough for the two of us. Go find your own place to haunt."

"Where do you suggest?" Anya asked. "I'm very familiar with the demon hang-outs, but I don't know much about ghost dwellings."

The other ghost shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you go to where you died? Lots of spirits haunt their burial ground," he offered. 

Anya shook her head. "I died in Sunnydale. It's a big crater now. That's why I left."

The ghost smiled. "Sucks to be you then." He began to walk away. 

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me!?" 

He didn't answer. She watched as he passed the women's clothing section. He reached out and knocked down a few blue sweaters. Her eyes bugged out. 

"How'd you do that!?" she shouted. 

He continued to walk away. "Hey! Hey!" 

He never turned back. Anya left the Wal-Mart in defeat. 

Come on, Ahn, think. You can get yourself out of this mess. There has to be someone who can help you. Too bad she had no idea where the gang went. She might have been able to make a connection with Willow. Maybe she could find a psychic. 

There just had to be somebody living she could make contact with. . . Or even the undead. 

**********************

Damnit, Faith was not going to cry. Robin had been good for a screw . . . She thought for a moment. Okay, fifteen screws. But now it was over. 

He'd decided to accept that school principal offer in New York. He said Cleveland wasn't for him. Faith couldn't abandon her post. The new slayers needed her. So it was over. 

It was all right. Faith wasn't emotionally involved. She never got emotionally involved. It was just a good time. When you got emotionally involved . . . 

Fuck, she was crying. 

This was why she had agreed not to feel beyond the physical sense with men. They were unreliable. They left. 

Poor B. That girl had a lousy piece of luck. She had found the one male in all the galaxy who would stay, and he had to up and die on her. Fucking unfair, that's what it was. 

She needed to get her mind off stuff. Work. Work helped. Maybe there was some slayer who needed help with a move. She'd ask Giles for something to do, but Mr. Bookworm would most likely give her something involving research. That notion made her shutter. No thank-you. 

The dark-haired slayer exited her room. She hoped she looked okay. She had made sure to splash water in her eyes before going public. She hadn't paid attention to her hair and clothing, though. She glanced down at herself. Tight black pants and shirt. Okay, that passed inspection. She ran a hand through her hair. A few tangles, but not bad. 

The school was unusually quiet. Normally it was echoing with teenage laughter. Did someone take them on a field-trip?

Faith glanced at her watch. What? It was two in the morning already? Shit, everyone was asleep. That's just great. 

Okay, if there was nothing to do here she'd just go out. The cemetery must be crawling with vamps. Hopefully. 

She was making her way to the main doors when she spotted movement. As she neared, the figure came into focus. 

"B? Is that you?"

"Faith?"

"That's me. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due until tomorrow afternoon."

"Was. We got here a tad bit sooner. Dawn and Thea, the new slayer, are at the hotel. I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come check out the council/slayer boarding school digs. Figured someone would be awake."

Faith smiled. "I am. Though, I think most aren't. God, B, it's good to see you."

The other slayer offered a forced smile. "How ya doing?"

"You know, five-by-five," Faith lied. "You?"

"Five-by-five," Buffy said. 

They stared each other in the eye, not fooling each other. 

"Want a tour?" Faith offered. 

"That'd be great."

The ex-rogue led Buffy through the large building. She indicated the bathroom and water fountain. They came to a room. Faith opened the door. 

"This is the magic room," she informed. 

Buffy peeked her head in. She couldn't help the amazement that filled her. "Wow," she murmured. 

The room was filled with a circle of desks. In the middle was a rug displaying the pentagram symbol. There were bookcases with spell books. A blackboard was at the head of the room, with names of pagan gods. Buffy also noticed a few posters. She read one by the door that showed the phases of the moon. 

"So, Willow is teaching slayers to be witches?" Buffy asked. "That's a little -Well, strange."

"Not really," Faith told her. She shut the door as Buffy stepped back. "She teaches witches who want to aid slayers. Although, I admit there are a couple slayers who signed up for the class."

They continued down the hall. Another door came into sight. Room 33, Professor Harris.

"What does Xander teach? Last time I heard he was undecided."

"It was Willow who gave him the idea. He's a consultant for the civilians who know slayers. He helps the people who don't have special powers yet still want to help."

"Very fitting."

Faith's mouth tugged up. "Isn't it?"

Moving on, Buffy frowned. "I sort of feel guilty," she admitted. 

"What for?" Faith questioned, confused. 

"For not helping. I'm living in Rome, creating my normal little life, while you guys are all still following the noble path. I came across Thea by accident."

Faith stopped. She spun. Her eyes were harsh.

"Fuck, Buffy," Faith growled. "If anyone deserves that normal life it's you. You've done enough."

"Have I?" 

"God, how many apocalypses have you ended? Six? Get over the guilt-trip. Now me . . ." Faith pointed to herself. "I've far from done enough."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Then they went on. Buffy saw the cafeteria and indoor track. 

Faith gestured to a door. "That's Andrew's room."

Andrew, Watcher Initiation. 

"Oh, God, it's true," Buffy commented. She laughed. 

"I was skeptical too," Faith said. "But it really isn't a hard job. All he does is interview watcher candidates. He checks their background history and gives them a test."

Buffy continued to laugh. "I guess everyone can do something useful."

They came to the work-out center. "Major cool," Buffy said. 

It was. There was a balance beam, a horse, a vampire dummy, a few punching bags, and a massive amount of free space. 

"Wanna try it out?" Faith asked. 

Buffy jumped at the chance. "Think you can take me?" 

Faith gave her a wicked smirk. "I don't see a fancy knife with you this time round."

The two slayers went into the training area. They faced off, going into attack mode. 

Faith acted first. She threw a few punches, which Buffy was ready for. The blonde skillfully blocked them. Buffy kicked, but Faith jumped over her leg. 

They continued on. Barely any fists or feet made contact, but they were able to let out their aggravation. Eventually they both collapsed on the mats, exhausted. 

"You've gotten better," Buffy complimented. 

"Thanks," Faith replied. 

"Still couldn't take me in a real fight."

Faith chuckled. "I dunno, depended on when I decided to spring."

Buffy tilted her head to look at her. "Whatever."

Faith grinned. "I'm pretty sure there were times when your legs didn't even work right. I bet Spike could dish it out all night. Am I right?"

Abruptly, Buffy got to her feet. 

"Hey, B . . . " Faith realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . ."

"No, I'm ok. You can say his name."

"Still, B . . ."

"I said I'm ok, all right," Buffy said without feeling. "Thanks for the spar, Faith. I think I'll head back to the hotel now. Catch ya later."

Faith relaxed, prone on the mat, and stared up at the rafters. If it wasn't for the frequent times that she got horny as hell, and even her hand couldn't satisfy her, she'd do away with men altogether. They were nothing but trouble. Even when they were dead. 

_______________________________________________

I'm trying to bring the Spuffy as fast as I can, but it is going to be a few more chapters. I know how frustrating it is. The wait is worth it, though. Trust me. 


	4. Haunting from the Past

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 4- Haunting From the Past

Xander Harris had just gotten done with a class. He was satisfied with the lesson. It had gone well. It had been about losing a loved one. He had gotten through it without shedding a tear, which was a great achievement. 

Each day that passed became easier for Xander to get through. The thought of Anya still created a lingering sorrow and regret, but he was also filled with pride. She had truly been a miraculous woman. He wished he had done things differently. He really should have married the ex-demon when he had the chance. 

The past was past, though, and the present was what was now. There was nothing he could do about that. 

He was on his way to the lounge when he passed by Giles's office. He bumped, literally, into a woman exiting. 

"Ooops, clumsy me. Sorry about that," he apologized. 

"Xander?" 

He knew that voice. It had been far too long since he'd heard it, and he had missed it tremendously. 

"Buff? Good to see you."

The two friends shared a hug. Contented smiles formed on their lips. 

"I didn't expect to see you until tonight," he stated. 

"Yep, we got here sooner than expected," she replied. 

"Well, yay for modern, zippy-fast flights."

They stepped back, looking at each other.

"How are things on the Summers' front?" Xander asked. 

Buffy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Xander noticed that she had cut her hair and gotten subtle high-lights. It now fell just to her shoulders and glowed with the color of the sun. 

"Rome looks like it's been treating you well."

She nodded. "Yeah. Full of amazing sites and many new words to learn."

Gesturing over to the stairs, Xander suggested, "Why don't we go sit on the steps and talk."

"Sure," she agreed.

They settled on the first two levels. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. 

"Anything new in Xander-land?" Buffy questioned. 

He shrugged. "Oh, not much. Been teaching the next generation of Scoobs. They're a pretty promising bunch."

Buffy stared off down the hall. She watched a girl around fifteen scurry around a corner. 

"Hey! Rachel!?" Xander stood up. "Where are you off to?"

The girl slowed and turned around. "I have to go to my locker," she informed. 

"Did you get permission?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered. "Ms. Rosenberg always lets us."

Xander nodded. "Okay. But straight there and back, okay? And at a slower pace."

"Thanks, Mr. Harris." Rachel continued away towards her locker. 

The brunette sighed and sat back down. He heard a giggle and looked over to see Buffy with a hand over her mouth. 

"What?"

Buffy removed her hand, grinning. "Mr. Harris? Ms. Rosenberg? It is so unreal."

He smiled back. "Pretty weird, huh?"

"Totally wiggish. Remember when we were so against authority? I even cut class."

"Sometimes I miss it," Xander admitted. "Not the almost dying part. But the other stuff. We were always together back then."

The slayer reached out and took her best friend's hand. 

"I miss you too, Xan." After a moment she added, "Things sure have changed. Who'd have thought things would have turned out like this."

Neither said anything for a long time. Xander glanced around at his surroundings. He was happy where he was. But sometimes he wondered if he would have been happier if he had followed his intended path. He could have had a wife. He could have had Anya Alexander Harris. If only for a little while. Now it was too late. 

***********************

Some vacation, Dawn thought. She was stuck in the hotel room doing homework. School had let her take time off, but they sent a nice stack of papers and books her way. 

The teenager let out a grunt of frustration. She slammed her book shut. She needed a break from WWII. All this thinking was giving her a headache. 

Dawn got up from the small couch and headed to the small refrigerator. She opened it to grab a Pepsi. All of a sudden Dawn heard commotion from the adjoining room. 

Her pop no longer her main concern, she put the can down. Then she hurried over to the door. She cracked it open. 

"Buffy?"

She peered into the dark room to see her sister tossing on the bed. Oh no, Dawn thought, not another nightmare. Her sister hardly got any restful sleep anymore. She was torn between waking up her sister or leaving her be. 

There was a faint murmur. Dawn listened closely. 

"Spike."

Dawn's eyes widened. This was bad. 

Buffy let out a sob. "No."

Dawn shut the door. She leaned against it for a moment. There had to be something she could do. Buffy couldn't go on like this. 

She went over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. She dialed the number that Buffy had given her for the slayer school. It wasn't long before an unfamiliar someone answered. 

"I need to speak with Willow Rosenberg," Dawn said. 

"Ms. Rosenberg is with a class at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Yes. Tell her that Dawn called and it is important that I talk to her."

Dawn hung up the phone. She sat on the floor, near the door disconnecting her from Buffy. She could still hear her sister's discomforting sounds. It wasn't long before she drifted off, waiting for Willow. 

***********************

Dawn awoke to pounding. Groggily, she answered the door to find Willow in the hall. The red-head gave her a concerned look. 

"Dawnie, the receptionist told me you called," Willow greeted. 

Dawn let the witch inside her hotel room. 

"It's Buffy," Dawn said. "She keeps having disturbing dreams about Spike."

A frown marred Willow's face. "I used to have . . . When Tara died . . ."

"This is different, Willow. It's . . . It's eating her away inside. There must be something you can do. A sleep spell. Can you do that?"

Willow took a moment to ponder the concept. "I might be able to make a tea to help her relax at night."

"That's it? A tea? Will it stop her pain?"

"Dawnie. . .? Buffy has to grieve."

"I know!" Dawn exclaimed. "But not like this. There has to be something we can do."

Suddenly a frightening idea came over Dawn. No, she thought. We can't go there again. But . . .

Dawn met Willow's gaze straight on. "Bring him back."

"Wh-What?" Willow stammered in disbelief. 

"Bring Spike back to life."

Willow shook her head. "You know I can't."

"Yes you can. You brought Buffy back."

"And it went horribly wrong. She was in heaven, Dawnie. What if Spike's in heaven? He might be a vampire, but he saved the world."

Crossing her arms, Dawn said, "Well, we'll make sure he's not. There must be a spell to find out, right? Right?"

The look on Dawn's face was full of begging. Willow realized then that Dawn wasn't pleading just for Buffy. She wanted Spike back too. Willow felt her chest ache. These two girls really loved Spike. 

"All right," Willow gave in. "We'll see where he is. But I'm not committing myself to anything else. One step at a time."

Dawn gave Willow an enthusiastic hug. "Thank-you, Thank-you!" 

"If he's in heaven it'll ease Buffy's mind," Willow assured the younger girl. "If he's not. . . I'll think about it. But I can't promise anything, all right?"

Dawn nodded. "Okay." 

________________________________________________________

Sorry no Spike. There will be lots of him later. I promise. 


	5. Those Damned PTBs

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

***Remember that Spike still thinks Lindsey is Doyle. Also, the game Spike is plays is Final Fantasy VIII if anyone is curious. 

****

Chapter 5- Those Damned PTBs 

Lindsey McDonald wasn't an evil man. He didn't wholly support the dark side. He wasn't all ra-ra for hell on earth, as some of his former Wolfram and Hart colleagues had been. It was just that he looked out for number one. He disregarded everyone else, and didn't give a damn how they were effected as long as he got what he wanted. The little civilian on the street was so far away. If the person died so what? One life out in the massive crowd would never touch his. 

Until now. 

The visions weren't letting up. He ignored them as best he could. The television was the best aid. But it was a pathetic attempt at blocking out the mind-blowing images. No, not just images. There were sounds as well. And feelings. Oh, God, the feelings! 

It was all too real. All too close. He wasn't in his apartment when the visions hit. He was right there beside the victim. Almost a part of them. 

It had been so easy before. He had been able to set himself aside from the rest of the world. Now it was impossible. 

Eventually he couldn't take the TV anymore. He sat in his gray recliner, still, merging in with the shadows. 

He felt like crying. But he didn't. 

The small child's scream echoed in his ears. The demon was eating him alive. Piece by piece. The parents had already been taken care of.

Lindsey wasn't aware of it, but his voice joined that of the boy's. 

***********************

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. 

He pushed the buttons furiously as he watched the television screen. A giant bird streamed out electricity on the enemy. 

"Not death again! She already killed the Irvine bloke off. Knew I should have used Carbuncle."

Furious pounding came from the door. Spike paid no attention and continued his game. The pounding grew even more commanding. He threw down the green Playstation controller out of frustration as the Game Over appeared. 

The bleached-blonde vampire got to his feet. "All right, all right, keep your knickers on." He went over to the door and yanked it open. "Doyle, fancy seein you here. Come for a beer? Some poker? A smoke?"

His visitor simply stared. He looked like shit. His eyes were blood-shot, and it seemed as if he might fall over any second. 

"Guess not then," Spike muttered. He nodded. "So, it's a vision again is it? I'll get my coat."

Spike retreated back into his apartment. He quickly shut off his Playstation and grabbed his duster. He donned the worn leather as if it were a second skin. He was never completely whole without it. 

Spike stepped out. "Where am I off to?"

"Follow me," Doyle stated. It was said weakly, as if it took a lot out of him to get it out. 

The vampire thought about objecting. Doyle was in no condition to go on an excursion. But he wasn't his keeper. Let the guy make his own decisions. 

"Right then. You're the leader."

The seer led him through town. Spike noticed that he kept his eyes straight ahead, hardly noticing anything around him. He wondered why the powers would pick a regular guy like this to carry such a burden. Surely there was someone stronger for the job. Not that he was volunteering or anything. He had had his fill of headaches. 

Spike recognized the surroundings enter the poorer side of town. Not the ghetto exactly, but not Beverly Hills. 

Suddenly Doyle halted with a holler. He supported himself against a nearby building. His gaze roamed to the sky above. 

"I'm going! You win, all right! I heard you the first time, I don't need a repeat!"

Spike narrowed his eyes, peering at this man that called himself Doyle. He was beginning to grow concerned about his guide's sanity. Doyle was one step away from falling to pieces. 

After a moment, Doyle continued on. His pace was detectably slower, though. They finally made it to their destination, which happened to be a small one-story house. It was white, and packed between two identical dwellings. The front door was partially open.

Spike's nostrils flared. Blood. 

"This is it," Doyle got out. He breathed in deeply. 

"I'll check it out," Spike told his companion. 

He expected a response, but got none. Doyle was accepting. Spike nodded and proceeded solely. 

Spike's senses perked. The stench of blood pulled at his demon. It was strong. He entered the home, hoping for better, expecting the worse. Which he got. 

Red painted the ceiling, walls, and floor. Parts scattered here-and-there. There was no movement. No heartbeats. Nothing at all.

Spike turned away quickly. He had seen many things in his unlife. Deaths made up a majority of them. He was used to the scenes. Didn't mean he didn't care. Just meant it didn't shock him. 

He made his way back to Doyle, who was leaning against a tree. 

"They're dead, huh?" Doyle questioned, already knowing the answer. 

"Been that way for awhile now," Spike answered. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He had been cutting back, but the call for nicotine was strong. He had seen the mangled arm, too small to be an adult. There had been a bleeding kid in that house. 

"Waited too long," Doyle murmured. 

"Yeah, well . . ." Spike began, but then didn't really know what he wanted to say. He stared at his burning cigarette. He sighed and stomped it out. It wasn't as appealing after a second thought. 

"I need help," Doyle said. His voice was steady, stronger, more certain. 

"Look here, I'd love to take away your nasty buggering mind jumblies, but I'm not an expert in those things. I know of this shaman if you don't mind venturin to Africa."

A choked laugh escaped Doyle. He flexed his right hand, transfixed by the movement. Then he raised his head, his eyes clearer than Spike had ever seen them. 

"Take me to Wolfram and Hart."

______________________________________________

Sorry for the wait. I'm kinda having trouble focusing on writing. My brain is a jumbled mess. 


	6. Searching

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

Ah, this is as frustrating for me as it is for you. I'd love to just rush into the Spuffiness, but the story won't allow me to yet. Argh. 

****

Chapter 6- Searching

Dawn played a trivial part in the spell. She lit the incense. That was the only prop needed, and it was merely used to stimulate Willow's concentration. Now, the Wicca sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. Her eyes were closed, in a deep trance. The teen had been warned not to create any distractions, and so she sat nearby in a chair, still and completely quiet. 

The witch had explained the procedure to Dawn in simple terms. Willow would reach out her mind to the planes of heaven and hell. She'd search the souls, detecting if Spike was among them. There was no danger, and it took little magic, although it demanded much meditation. 

Dawn fought the drowsiness that overtook her. It was getting late. She still hadn't gotten her homework done, but that seemed insignificant at the moment. She needed to help her sister. That took top priority. 

Her eyes were beginning to close when Willow took in a deep breath. They snapped back open, directing toward the red-head. Willow was awake and alert. 

Dawn instantly got to her feet. "What did you find? Where is he?"

Willow sighed. Darkness clouded her face and Dawn dreaded the answer she would receive. She was afraid she knew what it would be. 

"He wasn't there, Dawnie," Willow softy replied. 

"He wasn't in heaven?" Dawn stared across the room, not knowing how to handle the news. 

Willow reached out and touched Dawn's arm. "He wasn't in hell either."

That shocked Dawn and she snapped her head back toward the red-head. Her eyes were wide. "Huh?"

"I couldn't find him. He simply wasn't there."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Dawn's voice wavered. 

The witch withdrew her hand. She gave the younger female a sympathetic look. 

"He's not in the afterlife, Dawnie."

"And that means. . .?" Dawn pressed. She was pleading for a reassuring answer. Buffy needed one. 'She' needed one.

"Who knows what that amulet was capable of. When it activated . . . He might be gone."

Frantically Dawn shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, but we have to face facts that Spike's soul might have deteriorated along with his body."

"No!" Dawn quickly stepped back. "I won't accept that! God, the powers, whatever is up there wouldn't allow it!"

Willow moved forward, but Dawn jerked away. 

"Dawnie . . ."

A tear streamed down Dawn's face. She slumped against the wall behind her for support. "I won't accept it," she whispered. 

************************

Madame Zelda was a psychic. Or at least that was what her sign said. Paranormal Communicator, walk-ins welcome. Anya was desperate, and so she was willing to try anything. 

The little séance dwelling was dimly lit with candles and smelled strongly of incense. There were pentagrams, moons and stars, crystals, and other emblems scattered around for decoration. The reading table was off in the corner, covered in a blue velvet cloth. A clear crystal ball, which rested on a holder, sat on the surface. 

Zelda herself sat in a chair, waving her hands over the scrying ball and gazing deep into its depths. She was older, in her late thirties most likely. Her hair was red, and in ringlets. She wore a long dress that resembled that of a gypsy. Mutters came from under her breath that was unrecognizable. 

Her client was a woman, younger and very pretty. She sat across from the psychic and watched intently with belief. 

Suddenly Madame Zelda raised her head. "Oh great spirits," she called up to the ceiling. "Come, make your presence known."

Anya saw her chance. "Hi. My name's Anya Jenkins. I've been dead now for a couple of months. I've kind of lost count on exactly how long. I'm an ex- capitalist like yourself. I saw your sign outside and have come for some help. See, I don't want to be a ghost. I left behind this great guy. We were just about to get back together before there was this apocalypse. . ." The ex-demon frowned. "Hey are you even listening to me?"

The so-claimed psychic was completely ignoring her. Anya leaned in closer. "Are you deaf!? I'm a ghost making contact!" 

"It's no use."

Anya jumped. She pressed a hand to her chest. The voice could have given her a heart-attack. That was if she wasn't already dead. 

The owner of the voice stood by the entrance. He was tall dark and handsome, wearing black dress pants and a blue silk shirt. Anya had come to recognize fellow ghosts when she met them, and this certainly was one. He'd been gone quite awhile from his energy vibe. 

"What do you mean? She's a psychic. She's supposed to help me. It's in her job description," Anya complained. 

The other ghost shook his head. "She's a fake. A phony."

Incredulously, Anya eyed the woman. Zelda was now rolling back her eyes and acting to be possessed. Meanwhile her customer was eating up the performance. Anya was tempted to attempt actually entering the con-artist's body and teaching her a lesson. 

"How unfair! Even when I was evil I never took money by false means," commented Anya. 

"It is horrible, isn't it?" the ghost agreed. He smiled. "Robert Green. And you are?" 

"Anya Jenkins," she answered. 

"Nice to meet you. Sorry to disappoint you on Madame Zelda. Don't worry she'll learn her lesson. I came here to give her a good scare." 

Anya crossed her arms. "Serves her right."

"That it does. So, why did you come here? Seeking to venture off to the hereafter? I know of this real spirit investigator who . . ." Robert asked. 

"No," Anya interrupted. "I can't move on. I still have so much to do. You see, there's this guy I love that I haven't received farley enough orgasms from."

Robert blinked, but otherwise wasn't effected. 

"And a wedding. I deserve a successful wedding. Not like last time. And babies! I want lots of little people!"

"You poor thing," Robert whispered. 

Anya frowned. "What?"

"You still don't accept that you're dead."

"Oh, I accept the fact. I'm dead. Dead as a doornail. But I'm going to find a way for me to be resurrected."

"Not possible," Robert said. 

"Is too," Anya countered. "I know. I've seen it done before. Of course, the circumstances were a little different. . . But that doesn't matter. All I need to do is find a high-performance witch. Preferable a red-headed lesbian, but if I have to make do with someone else okay."

"Ghosts don't come back to life." It was a simple statement of fact. 

"How would you know?"

"I've been around. There've been a few rumors, but nothing definite."

Anya perked up. "Rumors? Rumors are good. What rumors?"

"I've heard that there was a ghost re-corporealized recently. But there is no evidence. Plus I heard that he wasn't a standard spirit anyway."

Stepping forward, Anya said, "Go on. Tell me all the details."

Robert ran a hand through his hair. "Well, they say it happened in LA. But you don't want to go there."

"Yes I do. I can do LA. I was expecting Africa or someplace. But LA, no problem."

"You don't understand," Robert explained. "I was told that the recorpeal was granted by . . ." He swallowed. "Wolfram and Hart."

"Oh," Anya said. She scrunched up her face. She'd heard of that place. A bunch of lawyers. She wasn't really fond of lawyers. 

"Yeah," Robert went on. "They do stuff for others but there is always a price."

Anya shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I could sell my soul. I've been to hell before. Overrated if you ask me. The flames aren't that hot, and there isn't that much brimstone."

Robert narrowed his eyes. He really wasn't sure what to make of this woman. 

"Thanks, Rob," Anya chirped. "Wish me luck."

With that Anya headed out the door, intent on making her way to the Las Angeles W&H branch. 

"I'm off to see the lawyers, the awful lawyers of LA," Anya sang to herself. 

_________________________________________________

Ok, that last line was stupid. I had to add it, though. It was too amusing to pass-up. 


	7. Taking Action

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 7- Taking Action

Lindsey hated Wolfram and Hart. The law firm was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He should have stuck with his guitar lessons and steered away from law school. The domineering lawyers had taken over his life. They had stripped him of his free will. He never imagined himself walking into this hell dwelling again, except for maybe with a can of kerosene and a lit match. So, returning to the building, without any hostile intentions, and actually seeking aid proves how desperate he really was. 

The place looked basically the same at a glance, but as he took it all in intensely he caught subtle differences. There weren't as many people about. He also noticed some brochures: NEED HELP?, WHAT WOLFRAM AND HART CAN DO FOR YOU, and HOW WE'VE CHANGED. What the hell? Those were new. 

"What has Angel done to this place?" Lindsey muttered. 

Beside him, Spike smirked. "Angel helps the helpless, mate." 

Lindsey nodded. That statement clarified it all. 

The two men continued walking. They made it to the elevator and stepped inside. Spike reached out and pressed the button for Angel's floor. 

"So, you know the poof then?"

The statement made Lindsey freeze. He realized his error. Spike still thought he was Doyle, the almighty chosen seer. Ha, he might be a seer but it certainly wasn't because of some destiny. He was being punished pure and simple. 

"Heard of him," Lindsey vaguely said. He knew it was useless. The vampire was going to find out the truth sooner or later. 

The elevator doors opened with a ding. Sooner was most likely.

Spike led Lindsey down the hall, but he already knew the way. He'd seen the head boss's office far too many times. They came to the door and Spike grabbed a hold of the knob. 

"Hey!" 

Spike shook his head, sighed, turned, and rolled his eyes. 

"What is it, Harmony?" Spike asked with annoyance. 

The blond airhead of the undead stood up behind her desk. She crossed her arms. "You can't just barge in there anytime you wish."

"Watch me," Spike said. He gave her an evil grin. 

Spike opened the door and walked in. Angel sat behind his desk, looking over some papers. His head shot up at his grandchilde's entrance. 

"Harmony!" Angel yelled. 

"I tried, boss!" Harmony hollered back. 

"Call the carpenter! Tell him to get that lock installed!"

"Look, Peaches . . ." Spike began.

"Get the hell out, Spike," Angel growled. He pointed toward the door. 

Just then Lindsey made his presence known. He moved cautiously, never taking his eyes off Angel. 

"Angel, long time no see," Lindsey greeted. He surveyed the homey office. "Like what you did with the place."

Angel immediately got to his feet. "Lindsey." 

If someone had detected the hostility when Angel had said Spike's name they would have been blown away when he said Lindsey's. The enemies stared at each other, neither moving. 

Spike gestured to the seer. "Lindsey? Thought you said your name was Doyle."

Angel's expression darkened even more. "Doyle? Stealing my dead friend's identity now?"

"Yeah well . . ." 

"I told you never to step foot into my city again," Angel coldly drawled.

Lindsey let out a long breath. "I know we hate each other, Angel. Believe me when I say I wouldn't be here unless I had no other choice."

In a swift motion Angel reached out and grabbed the long sword that hung on the wall. He unsheathed it and pointed the blade at the ex-lawyer. 

"And why would that be?" 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "I see that you two have issues. I'll leave you to them."

With that, Spike exited the office. He softly shut the door, secluding the rivals from the rest of the world to deal with things alone. 

Lindsey held up his hands in surrender. "Look, I didn't come for bloodshed. Despite the issues I have with you I came here for help."

"Why would I give it?" 

Lindsey ran a hand through his disheveled locks. "Visions." He met Angel's eyes straight on. "Real ones."

Angel gazed in amazement. After a moment he lowered his weapon. 

"Why would the powers give them to you? Cordelia is the one . . ."

"Hell, I don't know! I don't know if they're making me pay. Or if it is just a loan until your sleeping beauty wakes. I don't know!"

"I'm tempted to lock you up and let you suffer," Angel deadpanned. 

Lindsey shut his bloodshot eyes. He breathed in deeply.

"Help me, Angel." He opened his eyes again. "I'll tell you how to wake up your girlfriend."

Angel's eyes widened. He lunged forward. Forming a fist, Angel slammed it into Lindsey's jaw. The man stumbled back easily. 

"What did you do to Cordy!?" 

"Not what 'I' did. What 'we' did. Eve and I," Lindsey got out. 

The vampire hit Lindsey again, this time in the eye. A bruise formed from the blow. 

"What the hell did you do to Cordy!?" repeated Angel. 

Lindsey straightened, touching his tender flesh. He glared at Angel and then punched him. Then he waved his hand around mockingly. 

"Forget about my evil hand, Angel?"

Like lightening, Angel slipped into game-face and rammed Lindsey into the wall. His fingers wrapped around the cowboy-wannabe in a choke-hold. He stared the man down. If he breathed, hot air would have hit Lindsey full force. 

"Forget about my vampiric strength and speed?" Angel spat. He tilted his head to the side. "Harmony, get in here!" 

In two seconds flat Harmony came rushing in. She wore a mini-dress that was perfect for the impending spring. Her pink painted lips lifted into a smile. "Yeah, boss?"

"Harm, I want you to take over here. If he moves a muscle feel free to have yourself a snack."

The smile on Harmony's face grew. "Right. Got it." 

**************************

"He's not gone," Dawn said with conviction. 

"I couldn't find him, Dawnie," Willow said, shaking her head. 

A shiver ran through Dawn's body. Her legs felt as if they could give out any second. 

"What if he's a ghost?" Dawn suddenly burst out. "It's possible. Can you check. See if he's here on earth. Please." She was begging and she knew it. She was desperate for any explanation than one that meant her friends was gone. Really gone. 

The witch gave the teen a compassionate look. "I'll- I'll check."

Willow set up for another meditation trip. She sat with her legs crossed, eyes closed. She inhaled air deeply into her lungs, finding equilibrium. Dawn stood to the side, waiting impatiently.

It didn't take as long this time. Willow's eyes shot open. She gaped at Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Oh my God," muttered the red-head. 

"What?"

"He's in Los Angeles."

Dawn's hand went to her mouth. Laughter spilled out. She was happy. Okay, Spike wasn't alive, but he wasn't nothing. That was good, right? Something was better than nothing. 

"We need to tell Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed.

Willow got to her feet. "Wait. It's late. And this . . . The spell could have given false information."

"But you don't think so," Dawn said. 

"I don't know," Willow confessed. "But if this is for real we need to figure out what to do about it. We'll have a meeting and -" 

"Shouldn't we do something now?" Dawn asked. She deflated. 

"Not until we have more information. I'll clue Giles in and see what he thinks."

Willow gave Dawn a kiss on the forehead. After that she told the girl goodnight and left. Dawn stared at the door for a long time in shock. She was sick of others telling her what to do. She didn't want to wait around. If Spike really was a spirit in LA he needed action right away. 

It must be horrible for him, she thought. Not being able to touch anything. Maybe we can help send him off to the upper plane. Or better yet, bring him back. Yes, that is what they had to do. For Buffy. . . For me. 

Dawn walked over to the chair by the bed. On its blue cushion was her suitcase. Dawn grabbed it. She had brought a ton of money on this trip. She had saved up from her babysitting jobs. There was more than enough for a round trip to LA. 

There was no way she was going to wait around. Buffy would be mad as hell but she would eventually forgive her. Especially when Spike was back to his regular self. 

_____________________________________________

So I finally learned how to spell Los Angeles. *L* Sorry, guys, I know I spelled it wrong before. 

I hadn't planned on Dawn thinking Spike was a ghost, but it came to me while writing this. Originally I was going to have Dawn do the spell herself to see if Spike was on earth.


	8. Safe?

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 8- Safe?

Buffy rolled over in bed. She hugged the sheets closer to her chin. They smelled fresh and clean. She kept her eyes closed, reluctant to face the world. She wished she could escape for awhile. Even in her dreams she couldn't rest. She needed a break. 

__

Can we rest now? Buffy . . . Can we rest?

Her green eyes flew open. She abruptly sat up. She rested her face in her hands for a moment. Then she quickly got out of bed and tore off her clothes. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped in, letting the spray hit her front. She kept the water cold, savoring the sting.

Buffy couldn't be sure, but she might have let a tear or two escape her eyes. She stood under the gush for a long time before washing. 

Finally she turned the knob to off and got out. The mirror was misted over. She didn't bother clearing it as she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. 

The hotel towel was small, but it fit around her tiny frame. As she rummaged through her suitcase for an outfit she called into the adjoining room. 

"Dawnie, you awake!?"

There was no answer. 

Buffy pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt. She buttoned her corduroy pants and headed to the door that led to Dawn's room. She opened it and walked through. 

"Dawn?" 

The bed was neatly made. Buffy wrinkled her brow. If Dawn had slept in it last night it was very un-Dawn-like for her to tidy it up afterward. Maybe the maid had arrived early. 

The slayer headed to the bathroom. It was dark and empty. 

Alarmed, Buffy searched the room for any hint of Dawn's whereabouts. There was no sign of a struggle, which calmed her a bit. Just 'a bit'. She discovered a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. She snatched it up. 

__

Buffy, 

You probably hate me right now. Don' t . I'm doing this for you. I figure if you can make it for months alone in LA I can make it for a few days. I'll call you as soon as I get there. Don' t panic. Everything will be all right. I'll bring him back to you. 

Tell Willow I'm sorry, but I couldn' t wait. This is something that needs to be taken care of now. 

Your sis, 

Dawn 

Buffy hastily folded the letter back up. She stuffed it into her pocket. That girl!! 

Buffy exited the room, slamming the door on her way out. 

*************************

Willow stood before her students. A table was before her with a row of candles. The girls were watching her intently, jotting down notes. 

Lifting a red candle, Willow said, " Okay, red represents love. It can also be used for the southern cardinal point."

A girl in the back raised her hand. She was tall with long black hair. She was often shy, so Willow was pleased that she was participating. 

"Yes, Candace?"

"A-Are love spells wrong?"

Willow set the candle down. "They can be. It depends how you do them. It is wrong to mess with people's minds. You shouldn't force someone to feel something they don't. Or forget a breakup you had. The wording is the important thing. I recommend enhancing your special someone's senses toward you. For example, you could wear a pouch with lavender for attraction. Or, open their eyes to notice you. But don't mess with their free will. Remember the karma rule. Whatever you send out comes back to you times three."

The teacher held up the gold candle. "Now, gold can be used for prosperity or health. It can also -"

Willow didn't get to finish. She was interrupted by Buffy. The slayer stormed into the classroom. She stalked up to Willow, scowl on her face. 

Willow put her prop back on the table. "B-Buffy? I'm in the middle of a class." 

"Right now, Willow, I don't care," Buffy said. She brought out the crumpled letter Dawn had wrote. "My sister is gone. I have a feeling you know why."

Incredulously, Willow took the letter. She scanned over the words, her expression darkening. When she was finished she glanced up at the twenty girls. They watched the scene with interest. 

"Class is dismissed," Willow announced. 

The newly risen slayers jumped at that. They gathered their things and filed out. 

Willow handed the letter back to her friend. "Dawn and I were worried. She said you haven't been sleeping peacefully."

Buffy didn't respond. She waited for the witch to continue. 

"We did a spell."

Of course, Buffy thought. Every problem that revolved around Willow began with a spell. 

"I thought you had learned your lesson!" Buffy yelled. "What happened this time?"

"Buffy," Willow calmly said, "It wasn't anything I swear. All I did was meditate to see where Spike's soul went. That's all." 

Buffy sunk into a wooden desk. "Spike?" 

"I couldn't find him. Dawn thought he might be a ghost here on earth so I checked. I . . . I found something, Buffy. I detected him in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles," Buffy muttered. 

"I told her we'd discuss what to do. I didn't think she'd rush off and try to find him on her own. God, Buffy, I'm sorry. I should have stayed with her. I should . . ." 

Buffy met Willow's eyes. She swallowed. "It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have blamed you."

Buffy rubbed her temples. "What if she gets into trouble? She's only sixteen years old. I know I ran off when I was the same age, but I'm the slayer." Her voice caught. "What if something happens to her?" 

"It won't," Willow assured her. 

"How do you know?" Buffy asked. 

"Because we won't let it. We're going to go find her and bring her home."

A small smile formed on Buffy's lips. "Thanks, Will."

Willow came forward and took her friend's hand. She squeezed it. 

"And if Spike is really out there we'll find him too," Willow told her. 

Buffy's smile wobbled. 

*************************

Angel stopped dead a foot away from the hospital bed. She looked peaceful, as if she were only sleeping. Other than her pallid skin she seemed healthy. 

"There are strict orders to keep Eve out of this building. She won't touch you again. I swear," he vowed. 

Angel moved to Cordelia's side. His arms slid under her body, lifting her off the bed. She was light. The coma had made her lose weight that she didn't need to shed. He cradled her to him, carrying her out into the hall. 

A nurse intercepted his retreat. "Mr. Angel, what are you doing!? Ms. Chase is admitted to our care."

"Not anymore," Angel said. "She's under my care now. No one else is to touch her."

His tone made the nurse step aside. Angel continued through the infirmary. He made his way to his quarters. He locked the door behind him and then brought his cargo to the bed. 

The vampire settled Cordelia gently down. He tucked her snugly under the thick blankets. 

"You're safe now, Cordy," he whispered. 

************************

Dawn sat near a window. She wished trains gave out packets of peanuts like airplanes. Or maybe some did, but this one didn't. Anyway, she was hungry. Why hadn't she thought of grabbing some snacks before venturing out? Oh well, she could wait a couple more hours to eat. 

Dawn got out her novel and began to read. She hadn't even finished a page when someone spoke. 

"The Scarlet Letter?"

She lowered the book. "It's for English," she clarified. 

A boy, older than her by two or three years, stood in the aisle. He had a black book bag slung over his right shoulder. He wore blue jeans that were slightly baggy and a gray t-shirt. His hair was longish, falling into his dark eyes. He gave her a lop-sided smile. 

"Can I sit?" 

"I don't know. Can you?" 

The boy chuckled. " 'May' I sit across from you?"

She shrugged. "Sure." 

Her heart sped up as he settled down in the seat across from her. God, he was good-looking. 

The train began to move. Dawn gazed out the window, watching as they sped out of the station. 

"So, why are you on a train by yourself?" the boy asked. 

"I . . . I'm surprising a friend in LA." Not lying, but not telling the whole truth. "What about you?"

"I'm going home. I was at college, but I dropped out."

"You dropped out?" Dawn didn't think he looked like the type to give up on education. 

"Just from Notre Dame. I want to transfer to a school closer to home."

"Oh." Dawn smiled. "I understand. Family is important." 

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. 

"I'm Dawn," she offered. 

"Conner."

____________________________________________

I assume Conner is going by Conner and not Steven with his made-up family. It never said on Angel. Or at least, I don't remember it doing so. 


	9. No Rest

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 9- No Rest

Dawn decided she liked this Conner guy. It wasn't just that he was nice. There was something else about him. She got this feeling from him. Like, if she told him her whole life story he wouldn't run away. Which was crazy really. Anybody normal would. And Conner seemed normal. . . But that wasn't saying much, she had to remind herself. 

She leaned back in her seat. She was reading her book again, into the third chapter. Conner was taking a nap. They had talked for awhile about unimportant tidbits before he had yawned, declaring how exhausted he was. He had been busy getting ready for his journey home and had neglected to get some shut-eye. 

Every once in awhile Dawn would glance up from her novel. She'd smile at the sight of the sleeping male across from her. He was so cute. He was using his backpack as a pillow, his hair slightly mussed. 

Suddenly Dawn's ears caught Conner muttering. She listened carefully. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying. 

Conner's eyes opened and he sprung up. He seemed alarmed, his gaze shooting all over the place. 

"Are you all right?" Dawn asked with concern. 

He relaxed a little. Then he nodded. 

"Yeah. Nightmares," he told her. 

"Oh."

"I get them a lot."

Dawn shifted in her seat. "My sister has that problem. I only have them occasionally but when I do they're pretty bad. When Buffy went away . . ." 

"Buffy?"

"My sister." 

"She went away? Did she die?"

That made Dawn flinch. She took in a breath. "No. No. She just . . . left for awhile." 

"Oh."

God, watch your mouth, Dawn scolded herself. 

"What-What are they about?" Dawn found herself asking. "They seemed pretty . . . bad. " 

He looked uncomfortable. "Yeah they are . . . I see things. Horrible things. Monstrous things."

Dawn didn't know what to say. She had faced many monstrous things, but what could you do about the inner-demons that ran in your dreams? 

He had been so cheerful before. Moodiness covered his features now. 

Conner ran a hand through his dark locks. "Doesn't matter," he said. "They're not real so . . ." 

He never finished the sentence. Instead he turned his gaze to study the landscape outside the window.

Dawn stared, frowning. 

***********************

Lindsey was in a meadow of dandelions. What the hell? This was a very odd dream. He never dreamt of sunshine and flowers. His sleep was plagued with vampires, demons, and meddling lawyers. 

How did he know this was a dream anyway? That never happened before either. 

"Hello, Lindsey."

That voice. . . No, it couldn't be. 

Slowly, he turned around. There before him stood the last person he ever expected to see again. Darla. He froze in shock. 

She was different. She was smiling. And not in that sinful way she had before. This was sweet and innocent. Her hair fell down her shoulders in gentle waves, a couple strands blowing up into the wind. She wore a long, silken, white dress. She was beautiful. 

"Darla." It was the only logical thing he could process. 

Her smile grew larger. "It is nice to see you again."

She moved toward him. Just before she could reach him he took a step back. 

"You're dead," he said. 

It was then that he realized they were out in the afternoon. The sun beamed down on her flawless, creamy skin. Sensing his thoughts she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Nothing is real," she stated. She lowered her eyes to land on him. "Except me. My body isn't here, but my spirit is."

Something sprung up in his chest. This isn't Darla, he realized. It can't be. This isn't her. 

"I've been sent to help you."

He took another step back. "I don't need help."

Her mouth fell into a line. "Don't get lost, Lindsey. It is hard to find your way back."

He let out a choked laugh. Fuck. 

"What is this? You aren't Darla. Who are you?"

"I'm Darla. Part of her anyway. Please . . ." She held out her right hand. "Don't get lost like I did."

Involuntarily he took her hand. Her face glowed. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. 

"I really did miss you." 

Then she kissed his cheek. 

A strong wind abruptly forced them apart. Their hands slipped out of their joining. 

"No! Get away! Leave!" Darla shouted. 

The sky was brimming with storm clouds. They grew darker and darker. The only light came from the lightning that crackled now and then. 

Thunder roared in his ears, along with Darla's protests. 

And then, as a line of electricity streaked above, Lindsey caught a glimpse of someone else. Eve. She faced off with Darla, a menacing expression on her face. 

"He's mine," Eve declared. 

************************

Lindsey jolted awake. He took in a breath. 

Harmony hovered over him. She had her arms crossed, annoyed. "I can't believe you fell asleep. Can't you at least try to make an itsy bitsy attempt to escape?"

Lindsey ignored her. He was too busy trying to reason out his encounter with a dead woman he had loved. 

************************

Faith was waiting for Buffy outside Giles's office. 

"LA, huh?"

"I have to."

The dark-haired slayer nodded. "Yeah. Heard little sister ran off."

Buffy sighed. "You heard right."

"Need some help?"

"Willow is going with."

"Need anymore help?" 

Buffy eyed Faith for a moment. "You want to come? Why?"

"I need to get out of this joint for awhile. Too many walls. Do you understand?"

The story with Faith and Robin wasn't a secret. Buffy had been well-informed about the break-up. The hurt was hidden well by Faith, but the blonde could detect it just the same. She knew because she was adept for doing the same thing. 

"Besides," Faith added," Wouldn't mind lookin up this friend I know. You might know him. Broody vamp? Likes to torture himself cuz of this soul?"

A small smile tugged at Buffy's lips. 

"Fine. But you have to find a way to pay for your own ticket," Buffy said. 

"No problem, B. I'm covered. You don't think I bust my ass off for a bunch of teenagers for nothin, do you?"

***********************

The plane took off right on time. Buffy was thankful for that. 

She clutched the arms of her seat, her back straight, staring in front of her. 

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned toward Willow. The red-head had a seat right next to her, near the window. 

"Huh?"

"Relax."

Buffy leaned back and closed her eyes. Her eyes immediately popped back open. 

"I'd love to, Will. I'd love to. But you know I can't."

Willow reached over and took her friend's hand. Buffy gently squeezed back.

"There's never any rest for us, is there?"

"I thought. . ." Buffy frowned. Her sentence died. "No. Never."

__________________________________________________

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. And hope you enjoyed the Angel ep last night as well. Only 5 more episodes left. I think I might cry. 


	10. Trouble with a capital T

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

I just got done watching Provider and Waiting in the Wings of Angel. Made me want C/A. The potential of it was so strong. Why, Joss? Why could you never give us some real C/A? Those few stolen kisses put me not a bit at ease. Ah! Don't even get me started on season 5. 

So, anyway . . . I promise lots of Spuffy and C/A in this story. AND . . . A positive conclusion to the whole Conner thing. I don't accept the mind swiping spell. 

****

Chapter 10- Trouble with a capital T 

Dawn and Conner decided to stick together. They caught a bus from Las Vegas to Los Angeles. They didn't say much. After Conner's horrific dream he wasn't much for conversation. Dawn respected his wishes and kept to herself. 

She had gotten far in The Scarlet Letter. Way more than required. Dawn was never an overachiever, and this fact sort of rankled her. She resorted to putting the book aside and counting cars out the window. She made it a game. How many red ones can you spot? Ten so far. 

Dawn watched as Conner rummaged in his backpack. 

"Is that all you brought?" she found herself asking. 

Conner looked over, as if startled by the lack of silence. 

"My other stuff is being shipped."

"Oh."

He took out a bag of salted pretzels. Dawn eyed it. Conner noticed and offered her some, without speaking. She accepted gratefully. She wondered if he had heard her stomach growls earlier. 

Dawn munched away at the snack food. She snuck a few quick looks at Conner. She wished she could relieve the disturbance within him. Maybe all he needed was someone to understand. If only he would open up to her and talk to her about everything. But then again, if she forced him it might only make things worse. She went for the non-force, but concerned approach. 

"Are you all right?" 

He shrugged. 

"Life sucks enough without having to deal with stuff in our dreams as well. Don't you think?" 

Conner sighed. He stuffed the pretzels away. 

"This one was different," he said. 

"How so?" She was curious now. 

"Before I was with a man. We'd face the demons together. This time . . . I was all alone. And the demons . . . They just kept coming. They were everywhere all at once. I couldn't fight them." He turned his face away. 

On impulse, Dawn took his hand. Afterward she regretted it. She would have let go, but Conner launched onto it. Their gazes met, both surprised. They stayed that way for awhile, just holding hands and staring at each other. 

And then the bus swerved off the road, and the bus driver screamed. 

*************************

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lindsey said. 

Harmony scrunched up her face. "Ew! Like I'm going to take you."

"Would you rather I mark the room?" 

Harmony took a step back. "Eww! No!"

"Then let me go to the bathroom." 

"Humans are so disgusting with their bodily functions. What is taking Angel so long? I didn't agree to watch over you forever." 

"Are you going to let me go to the bathroom or not?" 

"Oh . . . Yeah." 

Lindsey stood up. He watched as Harmony slipped into game face. 

"One false move and I'll do it," she said, baring her fangs. 

Lindsey didn't seem worried. He had come to them, after all. Why would he want to escape?

The ex-lawyer followed the vampire. They headed down the hall. All of a sudden a man came out of the copying room. 

"Wes!" Harmony exclaimed. 

Wesley's attention fell on the two. He wore a nice green button-down shirt and black slacks. He held a couple print-out sheets in his hand. 

"Can you take Lindsey to the bathroom?" 

Wes's eyes traveled over the other man. "Lindsey McDonald? And why would you be here?" 

"He's got visions," Harmony piped up. "Now, will you take him to the bathroom?"

"Very well," Wesley said. He handed Harmony his papers. "Make sure these get to Fred. She should be in the lab." 

A bright smile came to Harmony's mouth. "Oh, good, a non-icky job. Thanks." 

The secretary hurried away. Right after she was out of sight, Wesley slammed Lindsey up to the wall. Lindsey's eyes went wide. 

"I want to know why you are here, and I want to know now," he demanded. 

"Visions," Lindsey choked out. 

Wesley banged him against the wall again. "The real reason."

"That is the real reason! The fucking powers are playing with me. I came here begging for help. It's the truth, dammit!" 

Something in his expression made Wesley release him. 

"I came here for aid and all I get is beat up," Lindsey said. 

"And why shouldn't we? You only switch sides when it is convenient for you. After this little episode is cleared up you'll cross back over to the other side of the line." 

Lindsey was tempted to say he would leave them alone this time. REALLY leave them alone. Which would be the truth. He'd had enough of this. Enough of Angel. Enough of Wolfram and Hart. Enough of LA. And maybe even Eve. At first she had cared about him. She had only teamed up with him to take down Angel because of that. Or so she had said. Now, he wasn't so sure. She had become obsessed with the mission. 

"Let's get you to the bathroom," Wesley said. 

Lindsey went into the multi-stall and urinal restroom and took care of himself. Wesley was waiting right outside the door when he exited. 

"So, you're my keeper now?" Lindsey asked. 

He never got a reply. 

No matter how many visions he might receive, Lindsey knew he would never be prepared for them. His skull split in two as the images played in his head. He put a hand to his scalp as he rode through it. 

__

There were two people this time. A boy and a girl. The male was older, probably by at least two years. They were running away from a bus. Something was chasing them. He couldn' t see it, but he knew. 

The boy held the girl' s hand, tugging her along. He was faster. She almost tripped once, but he helped her along. 

Then the things were upon them. The couple turned and Lindsey got a good look at them. 

Vampires. They were being hunted by the undead. 

The boy shoved the girl behind him. She seemed upset by this. She defied him and jumped into the fight. She landed a few good kicks before she was knocked aside. 

The boy let his fist smash into an assailant. The vampire went flying. Looking down at his clenched hand, astonishment came over the boy's face. This hesitation was his downfall. 

The vamps surrounded them, closing in. 

Lindsey crashed back into the real world. He leaned against the wall for support. Wesley eyed him closely. He knew what must have happened. 

"What did you see?" 

*************************

He tied him up. Figures. You choose the right path for once and what kind of treatment do you get? 

And now he was just left there. Tied up. Alone. Bored. 

Lindsey began to hum. Then he started to sing. 

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher

But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming

I can hear them say 

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

He stopped, sensing someone. He turned to see that green demon that was Angel's friend. 

"Wow, buddy, the powers have plans for you," Lorne said. 

"You know something?" Lindsey asked. 

"You're flashing your destiny like a beacon. The high ones want you to pick a side once and for all. No more of this musical chairs."

Lindsey shifted his eyes to the ceiling. "If only they'd leave me alone. I'd be happy to leave everyone alone."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Lorne said. "Being neutral? Let me tell you something. There is no neutral. Eventually you have to choose. And one side isn't going to be pretty when it's said and done."

Satisfied, Lorne left. Lindsey leaned back, not happy one bit. 

**************************

The room was quiet. Too quiet. The walls closed in on Angel. 

There still had not been any change in the woman lying in his bed. 

He cleared his throat. 

"Cord, you have to wake up." 

Angel rested his forehead to hers. 

"I have nothing left. I've lost everything. Buffy. Conner. You. I'm all alone in the dark. I don't even know how to help the helpless anymore." He rose, looking around him. "How did I end up here?" 

"You always knew the mission. You never got lost. Come back, Cordy. Lead me to the path again." He paused. "I need you." 

There was a knock at the door. Angel turned toward it, not leaving his spot by Cordelia's side. His hand slipped into hers. 

"Yes?" Angel called. 

"Angel, it's me, Wesley." 

"Wes? Did Lindsey ever say what Eve and he did to Cordelia?" 

"No. But he had a vision. Two teenagers were captured by vampires." 

A sigh escaped Angel. He had to go do his duty. His brown eyes fell on Cordelia. He wished he didn't have to move one inch away from her. He felt that if he left her she would slip away. 

Angel was about to get up when he felt it. Barely a squeeze at all, but he felt it. Cordelia's fingers had twitched. He gawked at their entwined hands in awe. He made a quick, impulsive decision. 

"Deal with it Wesley," Angel said. 

"Angel?" 

"Get Spike. He's the hero on foot."

He knew it was wrong. Part of him screamed inside. And asking Spike to play champion in his place . . . What was happening to him? 

But then he focused on Cordelia again. And it was completely clear. He would stick by her side until she woke up. 

___________________________________________

Now we're getting somewhere. Won't be long now for the good stuff. 


	11. Brave Awakenings

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

I forgot to mention in the last part that the song Lindsey sang was Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. 

****

Chapter 11- Brave Awakenings

Bars. That was Dawn's first coherent thought as she came to. Her vision came into focus. Wincing, she sat up. Conner was huddled in the corner of their cell. He was awake, but seemed out of it. She touched him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Conner?" 

There was no response. 

"Sometimes they're like that. Can't handle things."

Dawn looked over to the left. They weren't alone. A girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, was at the other end of the holding pen. Her chocolate eyes were weary, and her brown hair tangled. She wore muddy jeans, that had a hole in the right knee. Her purple shirt was wrinkled. 

"Where are we?" Dawn asked. 

The girl snorted. "Hell."

"Who are you?" 

"Mia."

"Dawn." 

Mia nodded. 

"How long have you been here?" Dawn questioned. 

"Long enough."

The former key surveyed her surroundings. Through the bars she could make out other cells. They held more teenagers like themselves. Everyone seemed to have brown hair. She wondered if that meant something. 

"They're searching for someone," Mia went on. "But no one is ever it."

"Who do they want?" 

"Someone special."

There was a whimper. Dawn realized it must have come from Conner. She turned her attention on him. His eyes were wide and frightened. At least he had come out of his stupor. 

"They're real. All of it. The monsters are real," he muttered. 

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Dawn said. "I'm sorry."

"We're all going to die," Mia stated. 

Dawn sent her a glare. 

"If only my sister were here. She'd beat their asses just like that."

"Right," Mia said, unconvinced. 

"No, really. She's the slayer."

"And that means . . .?" 

"She's a super-hero. It is her job to beat up monsters. She taught me some, but I need a weapon." Dawn held out her empty hands. "Which I don't have." 

"Where is your sister?" 

"Cleveland."

"Like I said. We're going to die."

**********************

Bogg could have been Willy the Snitch's brother. Or cousin, or whatever. The point was that he had a big mouth. If there was anything going down he knew, and it wasn't hard to beat it out of him. 

Spike slammed the blue demon against the dumpster. "Boy. Girl. Teenagers. They've been taken by a bunch of vampires. Know somethin, mate?" 

"Vampires?" Bogg said. "I'm not too friendly with vamps. Except for you, Spike."

Spike tightened his hold around the demon's neck. "Your kind breathes, right?"

"All right!" Bogg exclaimed. "I know something! Just let me go."

Spike dropped Bogg to the pavement. He loomed over him, giving off the big bad persona. 

"What's that then?" 

"Teens have been turning up missing for days now," Bogg said. 

"Yeah, got the gist from the news," Spike said. 

"Well, rumor has it they're looking for someone. A chosen kid or whatever. Anyway, I heard they have them locked up underground. The sewers."

"See, wasn't so hard, was it, Bogg. Could have avoided the rough up."

Bogg's mouth wobbled. 

Spike spun, duster whirling around his form. He walked away, into the night. 

**************************

Dawn flinched. Mia had been taken a few moments ago. And now there were screams. 

"She was right," Conner said. 

Dawn looked over at him. 

"We're going to die."

She was silent for a moment, processing that. Then she abruptly stood up. 

"No!" she yelled. "No, we're not!" 

He just stared. 

"Buffy taught me lots of things. I used to be this weakling who called for help whenever things got tough. But now I stand up and fight. And I'm not going down without one now. I don't accept that this is the end. I faced a massacre in my old town by the First. I'll be damned if a few normal vampires are going to kill me." Dawn crossed her arms, taking on a commanding stance. 

Conner blinked, clearly impressed. 

"I don't know anything about fighting," Conner said. 

"Doesn't mean you can't try."

**************************

Senses had been coming back gradually. First there was hearing. The soothing, familiar voice had washed over her, filling her with warmth. At first she hadn't been able to decipher the words, but then they formed into coherent sentences. Then there was touch. She had felt the cool hand fit into hers. 

Now, if only she could get her motor skills to kick in. Come on, Cordy, open your eyes. You're a champion, remember. A fighter. 

Her eyes fluttered. Light. Oh, it was too bright. 

"Cordy?" 

Angel. Oh God, it was Angel. 

She moaned. 

There was laughter. He was laughing at her? Why? She didn't see anything funny about a catatonic lady waking up. 

She tried to open her eyes again. This time the attempt succeeded, but she squinted. Everything was blurry. Her eyes were out of practice. The light was too bright. Ugh, turn it off. 

"L-light." 

Was that her? She sounded raspy, her voice unused. How long have I been out? 

Things went dark. She let out a sigh of relief. Better. Moonlight filtered in through the window, providing enough to see by. 

Angel. He was smiling down at her. Aw. He didn't do that enough. 

"Angel?" 

He stroked her hair. "What is the last thing you remember?" 

She racked her brain. Pieces fell into place. She wished they hadn't. 

"Why does everyone want to use me as a vessel to produce evil spawn?" Cordy asked. 

He chuckled. "You're young. Beautiful. Healthy. Perfect candidate."

"Where am I?" 

The room was unfamiliar. It was nice. Large bed. Bedside table. Pictures on the wall. 

"Um . . ." 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Angel. I got the results of that Ganka blood. It turned out that it is poison."

Cordelia slowly rose herself up on her elbows. "Is that Fred?"

Angel got to his feet. He went over to the door and opened it. The scientist poked her head in. 

"Let me show you what I found. I have it all recorded." She reached out to turn on the light switch. 

"Don't turn on the light," Angel said, halting her. 

"What? Why?" 

The vampire grinned, gesturing behind him. "Her eyes aren't ready yet."

Fred thrust the papers at Angel. Then she ran to the bed. 

"Cordy!"

Fred flung herself at her friend, wrapping her arms around her. 

"I missed you too, Fred," Cordelia said. 

"I'm so happy you're awake."

Cordelia sat all the way up. She glanced over at Angel. "Me too." 

*************************

Dawn was really scared. The vampires had Conner. She had tried to fight them, but it was no use. She hated the fact that she was a normal girl. Well, a key transformed into a normal girl. But still, a normal girl. 

Footsteps filtered into her ears. She immediately became alerted, getting to her feet. 

A vampire came into view. His black hair was wild around his face. Scars marred his features. She couldn't help but think that he resembled Edward from Edward Scissor Hands. Not that he was as cute as Johnny Depp. Far from it. 

"The boss wants you," he said. 

Dawn prepared herself. 

The vamp unlocked the metal door. It creaked open. He entered, and she took action. Her foot kicked out, making contact in his groin. He hunched over, holding his bits and pieces. 

"Bitch!" 

She kicked him again, and managed to move past him. On her way, she grabbed the keys he had dropped. She hurried to another cell. Two boys were inside. 

"I'll get you out," she promised. 

"I don't think so."

Her arm was grabbed. The keys were pried from her fingers. She hissed as her arm was twisted. 

"The boss wants to see you, little girl. And what the boss wants, the boss gets."

The vampire, this one with red hair, yanked her along. She didn't make it easy for him, though, wriggling in his grasp. 

They came before another vampire and a woman. At least, she looked like a woman. She had long black hair, and wore a tight-fitting red dress. 

The vampire, which must have been the leader, gestured for her captor to let go. She was tossed to the floor. 

"Is this her?" the leader asked. 

The woman nodded. "Yes, Kenyan. I sensed power within her as well."

"Very well. Bring in the other one." 

The minions obeyed. After a moment they came back, Conner in their clutch. Relief spread over Dawn. He was alive. For the time being. He was dropped next to her. He got to his hands and knees from his fallen position. 

"Which one is it?" the leader demanded. 

The woman took a step toward Conner and Dawn. Her face scrunched in deep concentration. 

"Their auras are both strong. It is hard to determine which one is the chosen." 

Chosen? Dawn glanced over at Conner. 

"On the count of three, what do you say we charge at them?" Dawn whispered. 

Conner met her gaze. There was a tired look in his eyes. "What is the point?" 

She opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't get a chance. That was when all hell broke lose. 

************************

Conner had the urge to lie down and give up. Every muscle in his body ached, begging for him to just accept his fate. 

There was a thump. Conner lifted his head. He watched as a dark figure staked a vampire on the ground. There was a poof as the vampire turned to dust. The black-cladded form rose, twirling his weapon. 

"Who's next, mates?" 

"Spike!?" Dawn burst out beside him. 

"Dawn?"

The battle began, not allowing further conversation. Their bleached-blond savior produced another stake. He tossed it to Dawn. She flashed him a grin. 

"Sorry, bit, don't have enough to go round."

Conner stepped back. He watched in amazement as Dawn fought. She had been right. Given a weapon, she could hold her own. Spike . . . He was extraordinary. Apparently experienced, and even seemed to be enjoying himself. 

There was a clatter. Dawn gasped. Her weapon had been knocked out of her hand. 

Something snapped at the scene. Something awoke, buried deep within himself. Something primal, slightly dark, and scary. And yet, it was right. It was who he was. He knew what to do. 

Conner rushed in. He rammed the vampire into the wall. Then he grabbed hold of the creature's head. He twisted it clear off its neck. It burst into dust. 

Conner stepped back, breathing hard. 

************************

The witch retreated. 

The boy was the one. She knew that now. The knowledge didn't do her any good now, though. 

She was not going to get paid. Damn. And it had taken a lot of her strength to look into these kids essences too. 

She had just enough power to transport herself home. 

************************

Spike defeated the last vampire with ease. He pocketed his stake. He turned around to find Dawn staring at the strange boy. 

"I didn't think you could fight," she said. 

The boy gawked down at his bare hands. "I didn't know I could." 

Then Dawn was looking at him. "Spike? Y-You're alive."

"In a manner of speaking."

She came over and pinched him. "You're not a ghost."

"Little late for that show."

"What?"

"Nothin."

Dawn latched onto him. "I missed you."

After a moment of hesitation, Spike held her back. 

"Missed you too, nibblet." 

__________________________________________________

I realize Conner is kind of out of character right now. But he isn't the same boy who got sent to Quor-Toth. At least not at the moment. This is a guy who thinks he has a normal family. The only thing unusual he has experienced is his dreams. So, this vampire occurrence put him into shock. 


	12. Reunion

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

I better watch it. I'm so into this story I might forget about my others. *L* I blame it on my Angel season 3 DVDs and new Angel eps on Wednesdays. 

****

Chapter 12- Reunion

They gathered together at the airport. Each held a suitcase. An expression of uncertainty was held on all of their faces. Faith and Willow's eyes landed on Buffy. 

"Where to B?" Faith questioned. 

Buffy faltered. She hadn't thought that far ahead. 

"Let me make a suggestion. How about Angel's?"

Buffy set down her suitcase. She ran fingers through her hair. "Do I have to remind you that he's head of an evil law firm now?" 

"No. That's just another reason we should look him up. First reason being he has guys who can help us. Second, that we can talk some sense into him. I don't know what he was thinking takin up a gig with a league of demons."

Buffy sighed. "Neither do I. I just . . . I worry. Can we trust him?" 

"Even if he is the head of Wolfram and Hart, Buffy, he's still Angel, right?" Willow said. 

"Last time I checked."

"So, do we have a destination?" Faith asked. 

"I-I guess," Buffy replied. 

The dark slayer headed outside, confident that the others would follow. Buffy picked up her luggage again, ready to do just that. Willow stopped her. 

"Buffy? About Spike . . ." Willow began. 

"What about him, Will?"

"If we find him what do you want to do about it?" 

Tired eyes landed on her best friend. "Is there anything we can do?" 

"Maybe. There might be a spell."

"But is that the right thing to do? He's dead, Willow. If he is here like Dawn thinks then . . . He did his part. I'll talk to him. I'll . . . We'll send him on. It is what should be done."

Willow gaped. "But, Buffy . . ." 

Buffy started to walk on. "I don't want to talk about it."

**************************

"Let's get out of here," Spike said. He pushed Dawn gently away. She gave him a giant grin. 

"Together," she said. 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. His gaze shifted behind her, to the young man still staring at the dust he had created with his bare hands. 

Gesturing to the boy, Spike asked, "Who's your mate?"

"Oh, that's Conner. I met him on my way here."

Spike's face shifted to sternness. "And why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Was sent here through the amulet. Now, why are 'you' here? Does Buffy know?"

"Looking for you. And yes. I left her a note," she said with self-assurance.

He chuckled. "Big sis is going to love that. You're going to be in big trouble, missy."

"Yeah, but it was worth it." 

"Come on, let's be champions and save the day, and then get the hell out of here."

Dawn nodded. She stepped over to Conner. She gave him a smile, taking his hand and tugging him. He obeyed, still stunned. She made a note to look into why he could single-handedly kill a vamp in two seconds. She had never seen anything like it. Except when slayers or vampires themselves were concerned. Then something sprung to her mind. Could he be the chosen one? The one their captors had been searching for? 

"Know anything about this?" Spike inquired. He held up a rolled-up piece of paper. It was yellow and torn at the sides. 

"No. I didn't notice it before," Dawn answered.

"Found it near the head bugger of this operation." He carefully unbound the scroll. It revealed row after row of weird symbols. "My, my, what have we here?" 

Spike thrust the scroll at Dawn. "Hold this while I free the others."

The teenager took the ancient writings. She watched as Spike left the room. Conner stared at the scroll with curiosity.

"Can you read it?" Conner asked. 

Dawn laughed. "This? Heck no. Can you?"

"No."

Dawn rolled the paper back up. Her attention shifted fully on Conner. "Are you all right?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Must be hard. I remember when I first found out about things. I was coming down for a glass of water and heard my sister and my mom arguing. She had told her about being the slayer. I couldn't believe it."

"I believe it," Conner said. "That's the problem."

****************************

"Are you sure you're ready?" Angel asked. He hovered over her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"I can't stay in bed forever. My muscles demand movement. My stomach demands food." She sniffed. "And my nose demands a bath. Ew." 

The vampire helped her to her feet. She wobbled a little, but basically was steady. She glanced down at herself. She made a face of disgust, pulling at the dotted hospital gown. 

"Is there any chance I can change?" 

"I'll have Wes or Gunn pick up something from your apartment."

"Thank you." She paused. "How is my apartment? Is Dennis okay?"

"The rent is paid. One of us checks on your roommate regularly. He's fine, but I think he misses you." Angel's lips lifted slightly. "All of us have." 

"I know." 

Cordelia slowly made her way toward the door. 

"Hey," Cordy said, "You never answered me before. Where are we? Unless you remodeled I don't think this is the hotel." 

Angel and Cordy emerged from the dark bedroom. They moved down the hall. They were bombarded by a woman. 

"Mr. Angel, I've come to remind you about your three o'clock."

"Oh." Angel's eyes lit up. "Oh. Cancel."

"But, Mr. Angel . . ."

"Cancel all my appointments."

"Uh . . . All right. Done." 

The woman walked away. 

Cordelia furrowed her brow. "What was that about?" She surveyed her surroundings. "What the hell? Where are we?"

"Well, the thing is . . ." Angel began. 

"Wolfram and Hart!" Cordy squeaked. She pointed to the logo that was printed on the wall. "We're in Wolfram and Hart! I've woken up in an alternate dimension!"

"Why do you think that?"

"The Angel I knew wouldn't align with the forces of evil."

"Don't be over-dramatic. Wolfram and Hart has turned a new leaf. It's changed since I came here. We handle only good cases now." 

Cordy's eyes were aghast. "We?" 

"Angel, my man."

The two turned to see Gunn. He wore a suit, along with a tie. He held a manila folder. 

"Gunn?" Cordelia said in disbelief. 

Gunn smiled. "Cordelia. Fred told me you were awake." He came over and put an arm around her. "Good to see you." 

Cordelia wearily hugged him back. 

Gunn faced Angel. "I need you to sign about that Gaheek trial."

"Gaheeks?" Cordelia questioned. She rose an eyebrow. 

Just then someone stormed toward them. Everyone turned to see a certain blond slayer come at them. She seemed pissed. Right behind her was a red-headed witch and jail-break.

"Hey!" Harmony called, coming around the corner. "Visitors have to sign in!" 

Buffy ignored the secretary. She stopped in front of Angel, arms crossed. 

"Buffy," Angel breathed. 

"This is Buffy?" Gunn asked. He ran his eyes over his boss's ex. 

"Buffy? Willow?" Cordelia said. She noticed the other person and took a step back. "Faith?" 

"It's okay, girl," Faith said. 

"Sure, right," Cordelia said, skeptical. 

"Buffy!?"

That voice made Buffy turn. Surprised, she saw Dawn head toward her. 

"Dawn?" 

The teen was followed by a boy . . . And behind him came . . . Spike. He held a scroll, nearly dropping it as he neared. 

"Spike?" Buffy gasped. 

"Buffy," Spike got out. 

"Conner," choked Angel. 

Everyone shared looks, frozen. Silence fell over them. 

"What is going on!?" Cordelia suddenly demanded. 

____________________________________________

He he. 


	13. Don't Run Away

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 13- Don't Run Away

Cordelia Chase's head was spinning. She didn't understand anything anymore. Out for a little while and the world turns topsy-turvy. By the looks on everyone else's faces, she suspected they were just as confused, though. 

"Why is Angel head of evil incorporated? Why is Buffy here? Why is Gunn dressed like a lawyer? Why is Spike here and not trying to kill us? Why was Conner with Dawn?" 

Spike pointed to the ex-cheerleader and then to Conner. "You know each other?"

Beside her, she heard Angel mutter, "She remembers." 

"I don't know any of you people," Conner said. He stepped away from the group. 

"Conner?" Cordy said.

Frightened, Conner kept backing away. He shook his head. "I don't think I want to." 

Hurt spread over Dawn. She reached out to him. He jumped back. Then he bolted, running through the building in search of an exit. 

Angel started to follow the boy. "Conner!" he called. Then he slowed, coming to a standstill. 

Cordelia came up behind him. "Why wouldn't I remember him?" 

Angel raised his gaze, startled. 

"That's right, I heard you." 

He looked off to where his son had vanished. "Because no one except me should."

************************

Buffy barely acknowledged the Conner scene. She was too preoccupied by the bleach-blond vampire standing a few feet away. He had been paying attention to the scene before him, but after Conner fled his attention went to her. His crystal blue eyes were filled with innocent inquisitiveness. 

"Buffy?" 

There was nothing like him saying her name. That rich, British accent washing over her, soothing and warm. It sent shivers down her spine. She had forgotten the effect he had on her. 

She took him in. Duster. Black shirt and jeans. Doc Martins. Slicked-back, bleach blond hair. Blue eyes. Oh God, those eyes. She absorbed all of him into her pores. Spike. It was Spike standing in front of her. But . . . How? 

"You died," she whispered. Her voice was low, but his vampiric hearing could detect it. 

"That I did, pet."

"Then . . . I don't understand." 

He gave her his trade-mark smirk. "Don't much myself. Thing of it is my essence somehow got trapped in the amulet. Was a ghosty for a bit, but I got better."

There wasn't much Buffy's mind could process at the moment. The only rational thought she got was: Spike. It kept echoing in her head over and over. He was here. He was real. He was solid. 

Spike. 

He was still speaking. His mouth was moving, words were coming out, yet she didn't catch any of it. The next thing she knew she had moved. She had somehow gotten herself the small distance that separated them. She threw herself into his arms. She heard him intake air that he didn't need, and then he held her back. It was so right. She belonged here, in his embrace. They fit together, two puzzle pieces snapping together. 

And then her brain began to work again. She backed away. Spike tilted his head, worried. 

"Wait a second," Buffy said. "How long have you been back?" 

"Uh . . . Vampire here, not too sharp on the date." 

Liar! she silently shrieked. He had spent all summer counting the days she was away. He knew. 

"How long?" she firmly reiterated. 

Sheepishly, head slightly bowed, he said, "Bout three months after the Sunnyhell scene."

Buffy let out a laugh. It was a wry kind of sound. She shook her head. 

"You've been back for months."

He winced. 

"I've been dealing with your death everyday and you've been back for 'months'!" 

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She suspected he couldn't deny it. He didn't tell her he was alive, and he didn't have a good reason either. 

Fire flashing in her eyes, Buffy held up her right hand. "Don't even try. You know what . . . I can't do this right now. I . . . I need time to think." 

With that, Buffy stormed over to her sister. She grabbed Dawn's hand. "Come on, let's go," she commanded. 

Dawn wasn't so compliant. "But-"

"We're going!" Buffy insisted. 

The teen looked back at Spike, giving him a message of how sorry she was. 

"Buffy!" Spike pleaded. 

She ignored him. A war was raging inside her and she couldn't deal. Part of her begged for her to race right back and forgive him everything. Afterall, she had done far worse to him. But then again, she remembered all that time alone, pretending she was okay. Believing she was okay. But the pain had been buried inside her heart, despite the false happiness she had created. Those nights, reliving his death, and then seeing possible tragic outcomes dealing with a hot underworld. 

No turning back. Just walk away. 

Somehow she managed just that. 

*****************************

Spike stared stunned. 

She left? 

What a git! He could have explained. He could have gotten her to hear him out. But no. He had to do the fish-mouth thing. Bloody hell. 

"Spike?" 

Spike's eyes shifted. Somehow Willow and Faith had come over. They both had smiles on their faces, sympathetic and glad at the same time. 

Willow caught him off guard by giving him a hug. When had the witch and he gotten so friendly? He thought back and couldn't quite pin-point a time. Not that they'd ever disliked each other. Not even when he was evil. 

Willow pulled back. "She'll come around," she assured him. 

Faith punched him in the shoulder. Ow, he thought. That girl doesn't know her own strength. 

"Good to see you," Faith commented. "There is one good thing about living in our world. It is full of surprises."

Spike smiled at them both. He realized then that somehow he had developed friends. Was it his sacrifice that had done it? Or was it something else, something before? He didn't know. 

His smile faded after a moment, his gaze going back to where Buffy had left the scene. Figures. She was always running off when things got complicated. 

**************************

Conner was greeted by his parents with open arms. 

"We're so glad to see you," his dad said. 

His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We missed you."

"So you aren't disappointed then?" Conner asked. 

His mother smiled. "Your father and I discussed things. If you were unhappy at Notre Dame then it is for the best that you left. All we want is for you to be happy."

Conner hugged them both. "Thanks."

He went to his room. It was exactly the way he had left it. He set the book bag down, and then plopped down on the bed. He gave a contented sigh. All thoughts of demons vanished from his mind. 

He was home. With his normal family. In his perfect life. He intended to stay that way. 

_____________________________________________

I think I'll change my plans slightly for Conner. After seeing last night's episode I made some modifications on his future. But not too much. 


	14. I'm Back

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

****

Chapter 14- I'm Back

Spike stood frozen for a long time. Finally he snapped himself out of it. He thrust the ancient scroll he had brought from the vampire's lair into Gunn's hand. The dark-skinned man looked down at it, not sure what it was exactly. 

"Give that to Wes," Spike ordered. 

After doing his duty, Spike walked away. 

***************************

Even though Wolfram and Hart was under new management, and had supposedly become reformed, many people (and even some demons) shied away from the place in fright. Anya Jenkins walked right up to the front desk without any such worries. She didn't even know about the modifications either. Which gives the impression of what type of woman she was. Besides being a ghost and ex demon, she was a confident female who was determined to get her way. She was willing to hand over any price to achieve it. 

The receptionist seemed normal enough. She was an average looking brunette. Her hair was twisted upon her head and she wore glasses. She was busy typing something out on the computer. 

"Excuse me," Anya said. "I need assistance. I seem to have become a ghost."

The receptionist didn't make an acknowledgement of seeing or hearing her. Great. Even at an evil demon law firm she was invisible. Frustrated and angry, she went over to the waiting room. She slumped down in a green chair. 

A television was on, broadcasting some soap opera. Days of Our Lives? It showed a couple involved in a steamy love scene. Anya sighed. She'd never have that again. Oh, Xander, how I miss thee. 

Just then a demon with peeling flesh came over. He started to sit down exactly where she was. 

"Hey! This seat is already occupied!" she shouted. 

Disgusted, she stood up, going right through him. She shuddered. Totally weird. Chilling. 

That was it. She couldn't help it anymore. She began to cry. This was so unfair. 

"Bleeding women. Never understand the bints."

Her head snapped to the side at the mutterings. Sure enough, there he was. 

"Spike!?" Anya exclaimed. 

The vampire halted. He spun around, trying to detect where the voice came from. 

"Spike? Can you hear me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Who's there?" 

"Anya! Oh, Spike, I'm so glad to see you!" 

***************************

The Summers girls made it all the way to the hotel in silence. Every time Dawn was about to open her mouth she'd glance at her sister and keep it closed. She was in that 'don't mess with me' moods. 

Buffy headed to the front desk. They gave them room 321 and handed them the key. 

The room was nice. Not as nice as before, though. Dawn didn't get an adjoining room. The only thing separating their beds was a few drawers. She had to wonder if they were running out of money. Probably. 

"This'll do for the night," Buffy said. 

Dawn couldn't stand it anymore. She had the urge to slap Buffy at that moment. 

"What the hell are you talking about!? One night!?" Dawn shouted. 

"We're leaving in the morning." 

The answer was said simply, without feeling. Dawn noticed the hollowness in Buffy's green eyes. Instead of slapping her, like she really wanted, she shook her instead. 

"Buffy? What are you doing?" Dawn demanded. She let go then, and Buffy collapsed on the bed. The slayer put her face in her hands. 

"I don't know, Dawnie," Buffy muttered. 

The teen sat down beside Buffy. She put an arm around her shoulders. 

"Do you remember Riley?"

Buffy looked over, raising an eyebrow. 

"All I mean," Dawn went on, "Is that . . . Do you regret not catching him before he got on that helicopter?"

"He's happy. He's married and -"

"Yeah, but right after it happened, did you regret not getting there sooner?" 

Buffy bowed her head. "Yes." 

"And do you think you'll regret not talking to Spike?"

Buffy met Dawn's eyes. 

"Not just tomorrow. But a month from now? Two? A year?"

Buffy gave Dawn a wobbly smile. "I'd regret it forever." She gave her sister a crushing hug. "Thanks, Dawnie." 

Buffy quickly stood up. She rushed to the door. 

With a knowing grin, Dawn asked, "Where you going?" 

"To go seize the day so I can't call myself a dope."

Dawn's grin grew even larger. 

*************************

Angel took Cordy home. He didn't want to talk to her at the firm. He needed time alone with her. Well, not that they'd be completely alone. 

"I have a surprise for you," Angel called to the invisible spirit. 

Cordelia stepped into the apartment. She smiled, extending her arms. "Ta da! Cordy the magnificent is back!" 

The vampire could just imagine the ghost's response. He was probably jumping up and down with joy. 

Angel and Cordelia made their way over to the table to sit down. A chair slid out all by itself. The seer sat down. 

"Thanks, Dennis." 

The two friends, and maybe something more, sat facing each other. There was a span of silence.

"Angel, what has happened? Why are you the head of an evil organization?" Cordelia managed to say it calmly. 

"I know what I'm doing," Angel said. 

"Do you?" 

A darkened, brooding expression passed over Angel. 

"I don't see a man who knows what he is doing," Cordelia said. "I see a man who has lost his way and needs my help."

She reached out and took Angel's hand. "That's right, mister, I caught your little speech before. Cordy, I've lost the path. I need you. Wasn't that it?" 

Angel sighed. He squeezed her hand. "I do need you." 

**************************

"Anya, luv, good to . . . Well, guess I can't see you." Spike furrowed his brow. "Didn't you die?" 

Angel had given him an update on the Scooby gang. Spike was positive Anya was amongst the casualty list. 

"Oh, yeah, I died. I'm a ghost and everything," Anya replied. "Which leads me to . . ."

Just then a certain slayer ran through the entrance doors of Wolfram and Hart. 

"Buffy?" Anya said. 

All Spike's attention shifted to Buffy. She was a blur, throwing herself at him. She smashed her mouth to his. It had been so long. Spike had forgotten the fire her lips could ignite in his icy body. A small moan escaped her. That sound did wonders to certain nether regions. 

Buffy pulled back. 

"Buffy . . ."

She held a finger up to his lips. 

Shyly, Buffy smiled. "I didn't lie," she said. "Before, in the battle. . . I didn't lie. I did love you. Maybe not the way you loved me . . . That came after. I fell in love with you, William. I kept thinking about you. Everything you are. Everything you do. I'm completely in love with you." 

Spike couldn't think straight. He racked his brain. He wasn't smashed was he? No. He hadn't had a drop all day. Which meant this was real. Buffy was actually in front of him, proclaiming true love. 

"And that is why it hurt so much when I found out you didn't tell me you were back. Why didn't you? Don't you want to be with me anymore?" 

Spike found his voice. "Of course. I was . . . I was scared is all. I was scared you'd take it back. That you didn't mean it after all."

"You always seem to know what you want. Me, I have a bit of trouble with that," Buffy said. 

"I've noticed," Spike said. 

"But there is one thing I am certain of at this moment. There is something I know that I can't let go of."

Spike took a step forward. He tilted his head to the side, studying her. "What's that, luv?" 

Buffy reached out and cupped the side of his face. Her green eyes went soft. Her voice was a whisper. 

"You, Spike. I want you. Now and forever."

And then they were kissing again. The fire turned into an explosion. They didn't stop for a LONG time. There was clapping. 

Buffy looked around. People and demons were watching them, giving approval. She blushed at the attention. 

"Is there somewhere private we can go?"

He took her hand. Their fingers locked together, shooting sparks. 

"My place," Spike said. 

***********************

Anya watched the couple leave. Damnit. 

Spike had forgotten all about her due to the slayer smooch-fest. She stalked off after the vampire and slayer. 

_______________________________________________

Poor Anya. But yay Spuffy!! 


	15. So, you think this is funny, huh?

Lost and Found

Rated- PG13 (there might be some NC17 parts posted separately)

Spoilers- Buffy: Chosen, Angel: Soul Purpose

Summary- I'm fixing everything Joss messed up. How? With a spell, a ghost, some visions, an awakening, and a revised prophecy. Still don't know what this is about? Well, then read it and find out. B/S, A/X, A/C, D/C, and maybe F/W (that's Faith and Wes. What do you think?)

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Angel. If I did I wouldn't have to write this story

There was an interlude before this chapter. Due to content I couldn't post it on FF.net. Nothing happened plot-wise but if you are 17 or older and would like to read it, email me

Chapter 15- You think this is funny, huh?

Spike kissed the top of Buffy's head. She was curled against him, sleeping peacefully. He was content in just listening to her breathing and heartbeat. It was the sweetest music he'd ever heard. Spike was tired as well but there was no way he was giving up another moment with his slayer to sleep. There could be no dream that came close to the real thing.

"You forgot about me, didn't you?"

Spike lifted his head slightly, trying not to jar Buffy.

"Anya? Is that you, pet?"

"You know some other ghost?"

"Well there was. . . No, not at the moment."

"I demand you get your compact body up and help me this minute!"

Spike jerked his head away from the side of the bed. "Bloody hell, don't shout in my ear!"

"You're a vampire, you can't go deaf. Now, as I was saying 'help me'."

The vampire glanced down at his blond slayer. He didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Spike shook his head. He relaxed against the pillow again. "Bother me again in seven hours."

"Arrrgh!"

He could have sworn the room grew chillier.

Spike shut his eyes.

"I'm Henry the Eighth I am."

Spike's eyes shot open.

"I'm Henry the Eight I am. Henry the Eighth I am, I am. I'm married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before. And every one . . ."

"Good God, woman! Can't you shut your gob so I can bask in my afterglow? I've waited four years for this," Spike said.

"Did I sing it right? I've only seen Ghost twice."

Spike growled in frustration. Buffy shifted, but didn't awaken.

"If you wake her up. . ." he warned.

"I was nice enough to leave you alone for three orgasms," Anya said.

"You were listening?"

"Yes. Have you learned some new moves since our bonding? I don't remember screaming like that."

Spike slapped his left hand to his forehead. "I've always liked you, demon girl, but right now you are making me at the end of my bloody rope."

"I've had it!" Anya yelled. "That soul of yours should allow you to care about other people. Think about me for one moment. I died! I can't touch anything!"

"Might know a thing about that myself," Spike said.

She didn't hear his comment, though, because she was busy continuing with her rant. "And here you are throwing the fact in my face. Don't you think I'd love to be off having my own sex, with my Xander? He doesn't even know I still exist. He thinks I went poof in the high school."

"Which I also might know a thing or two about," Spike replied. Actually, he knew 'exactly' how Anya felt. Her circumstance and his former one sounded so very similar.

Yet again Anya heard none of Spike's words. "And we were about to get back together. The last time we had sex it was more than for pleasure. Not that it wasn't pleasant. It was very pleasant. But there was also a connection."

"Anya!"

"No, you will hear me out! I'm in pain here!"

The commotion caused Buffy to come to. She sat up in an abrupt motion, her elbow slamming into Spike's face. That wasn't all that happened. The bedside lamp slipped off the nightstand by an invisible force. It shattered. The startlement of the crash, combined with Buffy's blow, caused Spike (who had been teetering on the edge) to fall off the bed with a thud.

"Hey, how'd I do that!?" Anya shouted.

Buffy looked down from her now sitting position on the bed. Her eyes lit up and she burst out laughing. Spike glared.

"Oh, my God, honey, I'm sorry," Buffy managed between giggles.

"I need a bigger bed," Spike said.

"How did I do that?" Anya repeated.

Spike glanced around at the empty air.

"How about a king-size?" Buffy suggested. "And a rug. I miss the rug."

"I made the lamp break," Anya said.

"I liked that lamp," Spike declared.

Buffy noticed the lamp. She frowned. "Did you hit it on your way down?"

"I touched it and it moved," Anya said in amazement.

Spike's head cocked toward the voice. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that. Concentrate real hard. It's all about the mind."

Buffy scrunched up her face. "Spike, who are you talking to?"

Spike turned toward Buffy. He was about to answer when Anya talked again.

"Oh, teach me!"

Spike's head whipped to the side. "I can't talk to you women at once!"

Concern spread over Buffy's expression. She swung her legs over the side of the mattress. The sheet slipped from her, exposing her bare body.

"Buffy, cover yourself!" Spike shouted.

"Huh?" Buffy said.

"Oh, come on, we're both of the same gender," Anya said.

Spike scanned himself. He was completely starkers. He didn't really mind, there was nothing to hide. He was good looking and he knew it. Buffy, on the other hand . . . He wished she would wrap the gray sheet around herself again. Even if Anya was a female as well, he didn't feel comfortable with her gawking at his woman. Well, she probably wasn't gawking, but the fact that he couldn't see her was making him imagine things.

"Spike, you aren't going insane again are you?" Buffy asked.

He picked himself off the floor. "I'm not loony."

"Just checking. Cause basement Spike was cute and all, but long-term I'd have to go with a non turn-on."

Spike shook his head.

"Can we get back to my ghost issue?" Anya interrupted.

Spike clutched his head. "I take it back. I think all this may be making me fall off my rocker. Will you two bloody well slow down and not talk at once about two different topics?"

Buffy stood up. She grabbed Spike's hands and held them. She met his gaze. "What is going on? Who are you talking to?"

Spike took a deep breath. "Anya."

Furrowing her brow, Buffy said, "What? Anya died."

"I know. She keeps reminding me too."

"Spike, there is no one here but you and me."

"She's here." He surveyed the room. "Somewhere."

"I'm at the foot of the bed," Anya informed.

"She's at the foot of the bed," Spike said.

"I don't get it. Anya's a ghost?" Buffy said.

"Ding, ding, luv, let's see what is behind door number three."

The slayer turned toward the end of the bed. She squinted. "Anya, hey. Sorry you had to die. Xander was pretty broken up about it. But you did a good thing saving Andrew, even if he's a geek and annoying."

"Xander misses me? Oh, I miss him too," Anya said.

"How come you can hear her? Are you psychic?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Very much doubt so. Could never see the stars dance like Dru." He shrugged. "Guess it's cause I died. As in dust in the wind, and came back as a ghost."

Buffy's eyes widened. "You are all better now. We can fix Anya too."

"Don't know. Don't know how it happened myself. I got this piece of mail is all."

Buffy bit her lip. "There has to be something."

"That's right, Buffy. You tell him," Anya said.

"Can't hear you, pet," Spike reminded the ghost.

"She can't hear me?" Buffy inquired with confusion.

"Not you," Spike said. "I was talking to Anya."

"Oh."

"We'll see what we can do. Get Fred on it. The bird was close to finding a solution. Wes can do what he does best. Could Red go through her spells?"

"I'll ask her," Buffy said. "I'll even get Giles on it. He's really busy but I'm sure he can make some time to go through books." Buffy paused. "Xander. Should we tell him?"

Spike's eyes roamed the room. "Anya, would you like your honey-bunny to know you're back?"

"Xander is not a bunny! How could you call him that? I know you never got along but that was uncalled for," Anya said with anger.

Spike held out his palms in surrender. "Would you like the whelp to know you are thinking of him?"

"Yes, of course."

He nodded. "Right then."

Buffy smiled. "Don't worry, Anya, we'll make you all better," she promised her friend.

* * *

Was this part amusing? That was my aim. Mostly conversation, I hope it wasn't bad because it was mostly dialogue.


End file.
